Channy in Paris
by Bhavana331
Summary: What do you get when you put together two people that are probably the only people in the world that can't see that the other has feelings for them and that they're perfect for each other, James Conroy, and Croissants, all on a Condor Studios vacation?
1. The Airplane

**This is just an idea I got, but please review and tell me what you think! Even if it horribly sucks!**

**BTW, italics are people's thoughts and the little voices in their heads.  
**

**----------------------------------------**

**Sonny's Point Of View**

We were at the airport, waiting for the airplane people to call our flight to Paris.

It was the studio winter break vacation, with Mackenzie Falls and So Random. This entire week, we would be in Paris: The City of Lights!

_For me, I always thought of it as the city of romance for some reason_

_"I know why..." the little voice in my head teased. _

I bet I knew too, but I was in denial.

"Flight 319A is now boarding for Paris,"

_Well, that's us_

I took my seat on the plane. _Ooh, so cool! First Class!_

I suddenly felt nervous. I was extremely scared of planes.

Chad took the seat next to me.

Everyone else was in rows behind us. I guess we were the rejects, since we were also paired together as partners for all the museum tours and whatnot. For some odd reason though, I was happy about that.

_"It's because you love him,"the little voice in my head taunted._

You know what they say: the little voice in your head is always right.

"Hey, Sonny," he greeted me.

"Hey, Chad,"

"What? No snarky remark? I've been next to you for more than 30 seconds, and you haven't yet called me a jerk once."

I guess he noticed me shaking in fear and nervousness, because next he asked,

"Wait, Sonny, are you afraid of airplanes?"

"Umm, no. Just turbulence, heights, and-"

"Yeah, you're afraid of airplanes,"

"So what if I am?"

"You need me here to comfort you, my hand's always open if you want to hold it, Munroe"

"I don't need you Chad," I snapped.

**Chad's Point of view:**

After the plane was done taxiing, and started to take off, Sonny just grabbed my arm and closed her eyes. She held on to me really tight.

Guess she needed me, after all.

I had no idea what else to do, so I put my arms around her. She was shaking.

"It's all right Sonny, It'll be over soon,"

_I think I'm falling for Sonny Munroe- a girl from chuckle city. Oh, God. What am I saying? The little voice in my head started screaming again "The heart wants what the heart wants. The heart wants Allison Kay Munroe,"_

She was so scared, but I still had no idea what to do- maybe distract her?

"Hey Sonny, look out the window,"

She and I looked out the window. The cars got smaller and smaller. The trees got smaller and smaller. The ocean got bigger and bigger. I held her hand.

**Sonny's Point of view:**

Chad grabbed my hand. I felt kind of embarrassed about it, but it was comforting with him there. If I were sitting with Nico or Grady, they'd probably be hitting on the flight attendants. Zora would be reading a book, or trying something crazy on the plane, like pranking the flight attendants and Tawni would be checking her reflection. His hand felt warm. It was really reassuring. After we went above the clouds, there wasn't much to see out the window anymore. I was calm now. I looked into his eyes that were more sparkly and blue than the ocean itself.

"Chad, I don't get you"

"What don't you get about me?" he asked

"You're just so hard to figure out. Sometimes you're like a friend to me, better than any of my cast mates, but other times, you're a jerk again, making fun of me,"

"For the record, Sonny, I've made fun of So Random, but never you directly,"

"True, but still, I like the nice Chad,"

"It's hard not to like me," Chad said.

"I like the nice side better but the bad side isn't too bad either,"

_Did I just say that? What was I thinking_? _Now he's going to think that I like him or something!_

Chad smirked at me.

The little entertainment system that each seat had turned on now.

Chad showed me his controller "Betcha I can beat you at this game"

"Betcha you can't!" I said, picking up my controller.

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"So are we good?"

Chad leaned so close to my face I thought he was about to kiss me.

"Oh we are so good," he said.

**Chad's point of view**

_kiss her, kiss her! the little voice in my head screamed. I would, but I don't know if she likes me or not. What if she gets scared?_

After 3 hours of playing games, Sonny and I turned on to the same movie, and we watched it together. She beat me at most of the games, but who cares.

About halfway into the movie, I realized Sonny was sleeping on my shoulder, and she was shivering. I took off my jacket and put it on her. Now, I was cold, but that's what guys do; they give girls their jackets.

She looked like a beautiful, peaceful angel.

_oh, just kiss her already! the voice screamed. _

Maybe the voice had control over my mouth or something, because the next second, my lips were on hers. I immediately stopped.

Woah, those were really soft lips. It was like kissing air. And I felt some sort of spark between us, even if the kiss only lasted a couple seconds.

_Wait, what am I saying? I'm falling in love with her?_

_Little voice? Did you do that? I yelled in shock. "Oh, you know you wanted to." The voice argued. The little voice was right, I did want to._

About a few seconds after I kissed her, Sonny smiled in her sleep.

**Sonny's point of view**

I woke up in my sleep for a second. The movie was still playing, but I could tell it was nearly over.

I had the weirdest dream- Chad kissed me while I was sleeping. But it felt so real!

I saw that Chad's head was resting on my head, which was resting on his shoulder. His shoulder was really comfortable. Then I noticed his jacket covering me. He was so nice. I wish this side of him showed more often.

Boy, Chad was cute, even when he was sleeping.

_"Kiss him! Kiss him! You have the perfect opportunity! He'll never know if you kissed him or not, now!" screamed the little voice in my head._

_"No way, he'd totally know. Besides, If he found out I liked him, I'd just be one of the million girls over the age of 8 who has a crush on him," I argued._

I slowly fell back asleep. Chad's shoulder was way more comfortable than the cheapo pillows the airline gave us. You'd think in first class you'd get pillows that weren't rocks.

When I woke up, there was a breakfast tray in front of me.

"Morning, Sleepyhead!" Chad greeted me.

"Morning Chad," I looked at the tray.

_Eww, this looks kind of gross._

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"Umm…" I picked at the mysterious mush on my tray. What was this supposed to be? Oatmeal? "I think I'll wait until we get to the airport,"

"Ha, me too," he said.

Marshall walked over to Chad and me.

**Chad's Point of View**

"Hey Marsh, sup?"

"Hello Chad, Sonny.

I just wanted to talk to you guys: Okay, you know the hotel room assignments? Well, I've paired up Tawni and Portlyn in one room, Nico and Grady in another, Zack and Isaac in the next, Zora and Caitlin, and… that leaves you and Sonny in a room,"

"What? We have to share a hotel room?" Sonny burst out.

_Wow, didn't think she'd be that angry_

"Look, Sonny, it'll be okay, there are going to be two separate bedrooms and two separate bathrooms for you guys. It'll be okay!"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"so we're good?"

This time I really did almost kiss her, except for Marshall was still there

"Oh, we're so good."

"Okay, then, you two, I better be getting back to my seat, we'll be landing soon!"

"Landing?" Sonny repeated. All the color went out of her face and she looked as nervous as she did at the beginning of the flight.

"Sonny, I'm right here, it'll be okay. We've been through this before," I comforted her, as the plane landed in the city of lights.

_"the city of love_, _you mean?" the little voice in my head taunted._


	2. James Conroy

**Sorry that this chapter is a little shorter than the other one, but the next will be longer- PROMISE :)**

**Keep reviewing and reading guys! Even if it horribly sucks :)**

**---------------------------------**

**Sonny's Point of View  
**

"Ahh, this is the life!" I thought, as I was relaxing in my recliner, reading a book on the hotel's rooftop spa.

The public could enjoy re-runs of our shows while we got a vacation.

"Sonny! Come on, we're going shopping!" Tawni practically shrieked, pulling me up from my recliner chair.

"Shopping?"

"We need to get us something fabulous to wear to Jillian's birthday party tonight!

"Jillian?"

"Yes, Jillian! Jillian's the girl that plays Portlyn on Mackenzie Falls. I guess nobody ever bothered to learn her name, since everyone calls her Portlyn? Zora, you can come too!"

"Tawni, I'm only eleven, I don't think I'm invited,"

Tawni rolled her eyes. "Not for the party, we need someone to hold our shopping bags!"

"Tawni! That wasn't nice!" I looked at her disapprovingly.

"Oh, okay, we'll buy you something to wear too," Tawni reasoned, pulling both of us into a limo.

Tawni talked me into buying a strapless baby blue dress that went just a couple inches above my knees. She also forced me into matching jewelry and sparkly silver hi-heeled shoes. And, Tawni kept her promise to Zora, buying _her_ 3 girly outfits that Zora would _never_ be caught in (short skirts, sparkly shirts). She bought herself a dazzling hot pink outfit with just about a million ruffles.

I walked over to my hotel room that I shared with Chad, (Tawni and Portlyn's is across from ours), and who else could be standing in front of the door but James.

James Conroy.

Tawni stepped right in front of me.

"What do _you_ want James?"

James flashed a smile at me.

"I _want_ to ask Sonny to Portlyn's birthday party tonight,"

"Not a chance," I told him, as I tried to walk inside my room

He blocked the entrance.

"Sonny, I'm sorry for what happened before. I've changed now! I'm a new James Conroy. Please just give me a chance?"

Could it be? I actually felt sorry for him.

"Didn't you forget? She's going out with Chad," said Tawni, desperate to keep him away.

"Yeah, I sorta found out that it was fake,"

"What? How?"

"Well, I heard you two talking about your fake date in the cafeteria the next day,"

"Oh, whatever, James just get out of here,"

"Sonny, I'm not leaving until you go with me to the party tonight. Just give me a chance, come on!"

**Chad's Point of View**

Man, something, or someone, is blocking the door to the room, and I can't get out!

_"What were you going to do, Ask that Sonny girl to Portlyn's party?"__the little voice in my head teased._

_Actually, yeah! _

Just then, I heard voices outside.

James. Sonny. Tawni.

_Oh god, I hope he's asking out Tawni and not Sonny._

(voices from outside the room)

"Sonny, I'm not leaving until you go to the party with me tonight. Just give me a chance, come on!"

Sonny's not going to agree to go with that jerk, is she?

"Great! I'll pick you up at 6:00. Wear something short,"

"_what?"_

"Uhh, nothing."

Great, _now_ I could come out of my room, _after_ she'd agreed to go with that jerk.

**Sonny's Point of View**

"Sonny!" Tawni yelled

"What, Tawni?"

"You can't be going to Portlyn's party with _James_; don't you remember what happened last time? The whole fake date with Chad?"

Upon hearing his name, Chad walked over to me and Tawni.

"Did somebody say my name?" he asked, smugly.

"Oh, you stay out of this," I added.

"No, he can stay in this if he wants!" Tawni said.

"Stay in what? All I heard was my name" Chad stated.

"Chad, please tell Sonny she can't go to Portlyn's party with James, she's just going to end up getting hurt again!"

"You're actually going with James to Portlyn's party? Sonny, don't you remember anything from last time?"

"Yeah, but guys, I think he's changed. He actually told me so!"

"You actually believe what he says?"

"Chad? What's this? You're actually caring?" I taunted.

"Fine! Be that way, Sonny. But don't come crawling to Tawni and me when you get hurt again!"

I walked in front of Chad, unlocked our room, and went inside my bedroom.

**Chad's Point of View:**

As soon as I said that, I felt guilty. With James there, Sonny was bound to get hurt some how.

I suggested going after her, I mean, we share the same hotel room, she can't avoid me forever, but I mean, I guess I _was_ a little judgemental.

Maybe James _has_ changed?

Then I looked outside the door of our room, and noticed James and Jocelyn Payne kissing in the lobby.

_should I tell Sonny what I saw? Little Voice, if there's any time for you to talk it's now! _

Oh whatever, Sonny knew what she was getting into by accepting the date, it's her problem now.


	3. Chad gets protective

Thanks for reviewing, guys! If you guys have any channy stuff you want me to put in, you can always just post ideas in your review- I'm very open minded, so I'll probably put in your idea, and give you credit for it!

**6:00 pm**

**Sonny's Point of View  
**

"Whoa, Sonny, you look amazing!" James complimented.

"Thanks!" I said, as I got into his car.

"You're actually going to put your seatbelt on?" he asked.

"Of course I am! Aren't you?"

"Of course not. James Conroy doesn't need a seatbelt,"

"Okay, then, whatever."

A few minutes later, he started driving with only one hand.

"James, why are you driving with just your left hand?"

James put his other arm around me. So I can do this… and he leaned in to kiss me.

"James, get off of me, can you just drive please?" I was beginning to regret telling him I'd go to the party with him.

_I wish Chad were in the car. He wouldn't let James do that. He wouldn't let any guy do that. In his eyes, there's only one guy that can hurt me, and that's him._

_Oh my gosh, what am I saying? Do I actually like Chad that way?_

**At the party**

"Wanna dance?" James asked.

Well, after all, he was my date.

"Umm, sure," I said, hesitantly.

We started dancing for a while, but then I noticed him checking other girls out, especially Jocelyn Payne.

_What a jerk. He really hasn't changed at all!_

"Hey Sonny, you want to go get some punch for us?"

"Yeah, of course,"

When I walked back with the punch, I saw him and Jocelyn madly making out.

I just set the punch down, and I sat on a couch. I had no idea what to do. He was my ride home, and I really didn't want to ride home with him.

I just started silently crying.

"Sonny, hey, Sonny, what's wrong?" I looked up, and saw a pair of sparkly blue eyes looking at me. Chad.

He immediately knew it had something to do with James.

He pulled me up, and he walked over to James.

"Oh, hey Sonny, Chad," James said, nonchalantly, as if he had done nothing wrong.

Chad pulled James' over to him.

"Listen James, nobody hurts my Sonny. There's only one guy that can make fun of her, make her feel bad, or whatever, and that's me. She gave you a second chance, and you lost it. You better apologize to her right now," Chad glared at James. His sparkly eyes weren't so sparkly anymore.

_He called me "his sonny!" maybe he really does like me back!_

James walked over to me. He had one arm around Jocelyn.

"Hey sonny, I've still got room for one more girl," he offered, pointing to his free arm.

Chad pushed him.

"Look, man, just APOLOGIZE,"

"Okay, fine, sorry," James said, not really meaning it.

He tried to put his arm around me again, and Chad pulled me away from James.

"Come on, Sonny, we're going home," he said, taking my hand.

His hand felt warm in mine, and I had to admit I liked it. I also realized; _I do like_ _Chad._ _Like like _Chad. _Snap out of it! I silently yelled at myself, but the little voice in my head kept screaming "You can't deny what the heart wants. The heart wants Chad,"_

It would be a 45 minute drive to the hotel, so Chad and I had plenty of time to talk. I couldn't avoid talking to him.

After about 5 minutes of driving, I finally asked the question that had been bugging me.

"Why don't you just go ahead and say it?"

"Say what, Sonny?"

"Just go ahead and say 'I told you so!'"

Now Chad let go of the wheel with one hand, and put the other arm around me. I didn't object. It felt kind of nice.

He pulled over into some restaurant's parking lot. I guess he cared more about safe driving than James. I wouldn't be surprised if he and Jocelyn got in an accident.

"Sonny, I'd never say that at a time like this. I may be a jerk, but I'm not heartless," He sounded a little angry.

"Are you mad?" I asked.

"Yes,"

"About leaving the party early? I'm sorry,"

"It's not your fault, Sonny, and I'm not mad about that, the party was boring anyway. I'm mad at James and every other guy that's ever hurt you. Any guy that's lucky enough to get a girl like you should treat you well- bring you your favorite breakfast, chocolate chip pancakes, when you're sick. Take you out to your favorite restaurant, _La Cuisine_, on a date. Bring you your favorite flowers- yellow roses, on your birthday. Treat you like something special, because you are something special.

**Chad's Point of View**

_Oh my god. Did I just say __all of that__ out loud?_

I looked at Sonny. She didn't look sad anymore. She reached over and pulled me into a hug.

"That may just be the most wonderful thing anyone has ever said to me, Chad. You're an amazing friend," I hugged her back. She was _my_ Sonny. _My_ Sonshine. Nobody's going to hurt my Sonshine.

_I think I actually might be falling for her. The little voice in my head started talking again "Ha~ told you so! Now ask her to the party again!" _

"Hey, you know, everyone's still at the party. We're only 5 minutes away from it, and there's still another 4 hours of it. We could go back, if you really wanted to," I suggested.

_Did I just ask her out?_

"Well, that could be fun. And we could make James jealous again- for the 2nd time,"

"So we're on for another fake date, then?"

"Yeah, I guess we are," Sonny said, smiling.

**I guess most of you guys noticed I reffered to Madagascar 2 in Chad's outburst about breakfast and yellow roses, etc. :) so far, only one reviewer has noticed that  
**


	4. Back at the Party

**Sonny's Point of View**

I walked into Portlyn's Party with Chad at my side. Suddenly, Tawni and Portlyn came up to us.

"Oh my gosh, you two are **finally** together!"

I felt myself furiously blushing.

"I- uh- well…"

Tawni and Portlyn left to go tell Nico and Grady, I guess.

"Hey Sonny, wanna dance?"

"I'd…love to,"

"I put my hands on his shoulders and he put his hands around my waist and we started swaying to the music.

"This is nice, you know, kind of like that prom I planned like 6 months ago, you know, the one that I didn't get to enjoy?"

"Yeah, but I think this is better,"

"Why?"

"Because you're actually here at this one,"

I don't get it- last time we had a fake date, I had to tell Chad to hold my hand, and put his arm around me. Now, it's like we're on a real date!

"Hey look, James is looking" I pointed out.

He leaned in to kiss me, but none other than James Conroy spoiled the moment.

**Chad's Point of View**

James? What was that dirtbag doing here? Oh yeah, now I remember- this was anoher fake date.

"Oh, so you'll dance with Chad, but you won't dance with me?"

"Yeah, that's right, so get lost, James," I answered for Sonny.

He pushed me. "I think you're forgetting that she's _my_ date, DramaPants,"

"Well, you didn't seem to have a problem with forgetting her feelings when you were swapping spit with Jocelyn,"

"You wanna go? Chip?"

"CHAD, no! Don't fight!" Sonny stepped in the middle of us.

James pushed her out of the way. "You stay out of this, Sonshine,"

Now _he_ was calling her Sonshine? Now he's gone too far. He grabbed her arm and tried to drag her over to dance.

"Come on, let's go dance. You are my date, after all,"

I was just about to punch him when Sonny flipped him onto his back.

"That's the way we do it in Wisconsin," she said, smiling.

"Come on Chad, let's go dance,"

Now the rest of Sonny's friends came over- Tawni, Nick and Gray, I think. I don't know, I didn't really bother to learn their names, but I was pretty sure Blondie's name was Tawni.

"James, do we really need to teach you this lesson again?" Blondie said.

James backed off a little bit. Now Nick and the pudgy one, Gray, stepped forward.

"How about we show you the way out?"

"You'll never catch me alive!" he said, as he tuck-and-rolled away.

"Okay, Tawni, Grady, Nico, I'm pretty sure he won't bother us again," Sonny said, hugging them.

_Oh, their names are Nico and Grady._

"Putting that aside, are you and Chad on another fake date, because I told you I could have helped you out with that," Nico said.

**Sonny's Point of View**

"I- I- uh…" Chad stuttered.

"Chad, James is still watching us," I whispered.

"Well, what are we supposed to do now? He's coming this way!"

James started walking over again.

"Would I do this, If I were on a fake date?"

I went up on my tiptoes and I kissed him. This time, my hand wasn't over his mouth. He leaned down and kissed me back.

That was probably the longest kiss I've ever had. Our lips finally parted, since we were so out of oxygen, and Nico and Grady were staring at us.

"You still taste like Ski Ball and Air hockey," Chad joked. We both started laughing.

"Woah… you mean, you're going out with Pooper now?" Grady said.

James was still within earshot.

Chad put his arms around me. "Yeah, she is, got a problem with that?"

"Uhh… kind of!" Nico answered.

"Yeah, well, too bad," he said, as he leaned in for another kiss.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry this chapter was so short- what I'm planning next to happen wouldn't really fit in with this chapter, so just hold tight and the next chapter will be up by tomorrow!**

**keep reading and reviewing!  
**


	5. 7 Things

**Sonny's Point of View**

"Wow, Munroe, that was some kiss," Chad commented, as we drove back to the hotel.

"Hey, the second time, you kissed me all on your own, and the first one didn't need to last 3 minutes,"

_I really enjoyed that kiss. _

"Well, at least we made James jealous, more jealous than last time, at least,"

"After all we did, he'd better be off our backs!"

_Although, I wouldn't mind doing it again._

We made our way into the hotel parking lot.

**Chad's Point of View**

When we walked into our hotel room, there were a bunch of hotel staff, Marshall, and Mackenzie Falls' director, Rick.

"Okay, you two, now don't overreact, but you two will have to share a bedroom, because there is an insect infestation in Chad's bedroom.

"_What_? I thought this was supposed to be a 5-star hotel- why would there be an insect infestation?" I asked, angrily.

_I bet you're happy though, since you get to share a room with Sonny._

Ugh, that little voice was back again.

One of the exterminator people said something to Rick and Marshall.

"Actually, they need to do some work in Chad's bedroom, too, so you guys will probably have to sleep in the main living room," Rick and Marshall said, as they walked away.

**Rick and Marshall (after they walked away)**

"You know, I think they make a really sweet couple," Marshall commented.

"I agree, I was thinking the same thing, Chad and Sonny are great at acting, but when it comes to how they feel about each other, they're terrible at denying it,"

**Sonny's Point of View**

There were some blankets on the ground in front of the TV in the living room. I guess Marshall and Rick moved them from the bedrooms so we wouldn't have to sleep on the cold ground.

"Wanna watch some TV?"

Chad grabbed the remote. "Sure, Sonny. What do you want to watch?"

"I don't know... just put something random on,"

"Hey, look- they have Disney Channel," he commented.

"Disney Channel? I haven't watched that since I was fourteen!"

"Me neither, and that's why we have to watch it,"

We were watching it for a few seconds when a Miley Cyrus music video came on.

"It's called 7 Things- I've never heard this song before,"

_I probably shouldn't say this, but at times I get so scared..._

"Yeah, me neither,"

_When I think about, the previous, relationship we shared._

"I heard she wrote this about herself and Nick Jonas,"

_It was awesome, but we lost it, it's not possible for me, not to care..._

"They're still together, aren't they?" Chad asked.

_And now we're standing in the rain, but nothin's ever gonna change, until ya hear... my dear..._

"I don't know- I don't consider myself a Miley Expert," I joked.

_The seven things I hate about you..._

"Hey, Munroe, sounds like a song about us,"

_The seven things I hate about... you... Oh.. you_

"Yeah... a song about how much we hate each other,"

_You're vain, your games, you're insecure, you love me, you like her, you make me laugh. You make me cry, I don't know which side to buy_

"Sounds exactly like us, Munroe- except for the previous relationship part at the beginning, since, you know, we were never _in_ a relationship,"

"Yeah, does sound like us, sometimes you're really nice, and sometimes you're really Chadlike. I really don't know which side to buy," I teased.

_You're friends, they're jerks, when you act like them, just know it hurts. I wanna be... with the one I know..._

"Hey, being Chadlike is one of my best qualities,"

_and the 7th thing, I hate the most that you do...._

"Didn't she just list, like 10 things already?"

"Well, that's Miley for you, but that doesn't keep this song from being freakishly accurate about us," Chad commented.

_You make me love you_

**Chad's Point of View**

At that point in the lyrics, Sonny and I just started furiously blushing.

And it did get awkward and silent.

It was true, though, the thing I hated about Sonny Munroe the most was that she made me fall for her.

**Sonny's Point of View**

I started blushing.

The song was freakishly accurate- the number 1 thing I hated about Chad was that for some reason, he made me love him.

**I know I promised this chapter would be longer, but I don't know, I just had to put this in :) **


	6. Left Behind

**Chad's Point of View**

After the Music Video ended, Sonny and I were still blushing. Or at least, I felt like I was blushing.

When it was over, Ashley Tisdale was all "Hey, I'm Ashley Tisdale, and you're watching Disney Channel,"

Then, another re-run of High School Musical started playing.

"You know, Sonny, as much you love High School Musical, I'm not really in the mood for it. Can we switch the channel?"

"Who said I loved High School Musical?

"Oh, don't act like you don't,"

"Whatever, Chad, just put on whatever you want,"

We flipped through a bunch of other channels and there were just a bunch of french soap operas.

"Okay, High School Musical it is, then," I said, giving in, even though I hated Zac Efron.

"Why do you hate Zac Efron So much, Chad?"

"Well, for one, I'm so much hotter than he is, and he thinks he's all that,"

"Well, Chad, he _was_ in the iconic movie of our generation, High School Musical,"

"Oh, it's not _that_ iconic,"

"If it wasn't that iconic, how did Zac Efron go from nobody to celebrity with one movie? And, why is it translated into different languages, like French, for instance," She pointed out, as Troy and Gabriella were speaking to each other in French on the screen.

" Oh, whatever, Two, I don't get why all the girls go gaga over him,"

"So it's not that you hate Zac, it's just that you're insecure, but why do you hate just Zac? There are plenty of other heart-throbs like Nick Jonas, Sterling Knight, Taylor Lautner-"

"Yeah, well I hate all of them. What do girls see in them anyway?"

"I don't know, what do girls see in you?"

"Hey, I happen to be hotter than all 3 of those not-throbs you listed,"

"Not-throb?"

"Oh, nevermind, let's just watch Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens flirt in French,"

After about halfway through the movie, I noticed Sonny sleeping on my shoulder again- like on the airplane. Well, It _had_ been a long day- from the airplane in the morning to James Conroy to another fake date, I could understand why Sonny would be so tired.

I reached from my spot on the hotel couch to grab a blanket from the floor. I draped it over Sonny.

_I guess Sonny's sleeping on the couch, and I've got the floor, then._

A few hours later, I found out I drifted asleep as we were watching High School Musical. I came to find both me _and_ Sonny on the couch, in eachothers' arms, and the blanket covering both of us.

"Good Night, Sonny," I said, as I pulled the blanket closer around us, and I drifted back asleep.

In the morning, light came through the curtains, waking me up.

"Sonny, hey, Sonny, wake up, we have to get ready for sight-seeing with the rest of the studio," her arms were still around me- I guess she was still partially asleep.

"Uhmm, Chad, what time is it?"

"Uh, it's 10:30," I mumbled.

Sonny let go of me and sat up on the couch. **"10:30?? The tour bus left at 9:00!"**

"So then, that means that we're stuck here until 7:30 at night when they get back,"

"Aww, and today was the day that they went ice skating at the Eiffel Tower," I've _always_ wanted to do that.

"It's okay, there's probably other stuff we can do in the hotel," I reasoned.

"Oh, fine. How about after breakfast we take a tour of the hotel?"

"Sure, and we don't have to deal with paparazzi, because in France, they have no idea who we are!"

"Hmm, maybe this day could be fun?"

"Of course it'll be fun, you're spending a day with _the_ Chad Dylan Cooper,"

"Chad, you know that 'Chad charm' doesn't work on me,"

"Oh, so you admit that I have Chad Charm?"

"I'm not saying that you do, but if you did, and I'm still not saying that you do, it works on every single girl over the age of 8 except for me,"

"I bet I could make you kiss me,"

"No you couldn't! Why would I want to?"

"Well, you kissed me at the party,"

"That was strictly business, Chad,"

"Yeah, but is it a bet?"

"What's a bet?"

"Your lips have to touch mine, voluntarily, by the end of today,"

"What do I get if I win, and don't kiss you?"

"That's not going to happen so we'll get to that when it happens,"

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

"Good,"

"Good,"

"So we're good?"

"Oh we're so good,"

_Oh she sooo wants me_

**Sonny's Point of View**

After Chad and I ate breakfast, we walked downstairs to check out the hotel.

"Hey Sonny, look there's a little waterpark and swimming pool! Let's go swimming," he suggested, dragging me to the door of the pool.

"Chad, I don't like swimming pools, and besides, we aren't even in our swimsuits!"

"You don't know how to swim? But isn't Wisconsin supposed to have like 10,000 lakes or something?"

"That's Minnesota, and I know how to swim,"

"Then why don't you want to?"

"Okay, I've never told this story to anyone, but when I was 13, I almost drowned in a swimming pool,"

"Really?"

"Yeah. And I knew how to swim and everything- I was on swim team, I had a bunch of medals and awards, and I was planning on taking lifeguard training when I was 15. I was way ahead of everyone else in swim team- I already knew CPR! But four years ago, after everyone else left the pool, I decided to go for a swim, by myself. I wanted to see if I could touch the bottom of the pool at it's deepest point, where the pool drain was, and... I got my foot stuck in the pool drain. I was gasping for air and stuff, but it felt like I fell asleep in the water. The next thing I saw, was a doctors' face in the emergency room. After that, I've never swam again,"

"Wow, Sonny, that was really... um...that seemed like a really scary situation,"

"Yeah, but the thing is, I love the water, I just- I just can't go back in there,"

"Oh, well what if you went with me?"

"Chad, what are you doing?"

He picked me up and he jumped into the pool.

"CHAD, You moron, what did you do? I can't swim!"

"Yes, you can, you're just scared. Sonny, let go of me and just try to swim, again,"

"Chad, I- I just can't," She was still in Chad's arms, and they were treading water.

"Come on, yes you can. Plus, if you're scared you're going to drown again, Don't be. I know CPR,"

he said with a smirk.

In a short while, we were enjoying ourselves in the pool.

"You know, I really missed the feel of swimming, I forgot how awesome it felt,"

there was no answer. Where did Chad go?

"Chad? Chad where are you?"

I looked around and saw Chad, motionless at the bottom of the pool.

"Chad, NO!"

**This was kind of a filler chapter, but keep reviewing and reading :)**

**BTW, has anyone seen the new SWAC episode, Prank'd? OMG it was sooo funny! I just wish there was more channy. The closest it came to channy was when Chad answered Sonny's Phone call "Hey Sonny, what's the dilly" and when he gave sonny the audition for _Fashionita_ lol**

**the mackenzie falls site is very entertaining :)  
**


	7. Tawni Moves In

**Soo sorry it took forever for me to update! I've just been so busy!  
Anyways, I promise faster updates next time- enjoy!**

---------------------------------------

**Sonny's Point of View**

My heart started racing- Chad could be DEAD for all I knew!"

I dove down to the bottom of the pool and pulled him out of the pool, and on to the pool's ledge.

I checked if he was breathing- he wasn't.

_Oh.... I really hate to do this-- where's a lifeguard when you need one?_

I leaned down and pressed my lips to his, breathing slow and steady breaths, when two arms went around my neck and pulled me closer to his lips, making it a kiss instead of me giving him CPR.

I deepened the kiss a little bit, before I realized Chad had tricked me.

"I guess this means I won the bet, Munroe," He whispered.

I got up of off him.

"Chad, you-you-you jerk! You scared me! You could have di-"

"Sonny, I was only under for about a minute-"

"Chad, it doesn't matter- I can't believe you'd go that low to win a bet!" I said, getting off of him.

**Chad's Point of View**

Sonny started running back to the hotel room.

"Sonny, come back! I'm sorry, okay?" I walked behind her into the hotel room.

Sonny walked into her room and plopped down on the bed. It was safe to go into our bedrooms, now that the insect infestation or whatever was solved.

"Chad, you scared me, that wasn't funny. Even for you, that was low. I can't believe you'd fake drowning just to win a bet!"

"Come on, Sonny? Please forgive me?"

"I'll forgive you when I want to forgive you. You can't make me forgive you, Chad,"

"That sounds like a bet to me, Munroe,"

Sonny kind of smiled- HA! I got her to smile!

"Only if you want to make it a bet, Cooper,"

"Well, I DO!"

"Okay, then, if I win, then next time you're on MacKenzie Falls, you have to say So Random! is your favorite show,"

"But... I already did that- you know, like the first week you were in Hollywood?"

"Yeah, but it was so awesome, I totally wouldn't mind you doing it again!"

"Okay, but now it's my turn. When I win, for all of today and tomorrow, you have to... say "Chad Dylan Cooper is the handsomest, most talented actor of our generation," every time somebody laughs.

"Well, you're not going to win anyway, so okay, then, Cooper,"

"You _sure_ I can't make you forgive me?"

"I'm sure,"

"Sonny? Are you ticklish at all?"

"Kind of... why?"

"Oh, maybe so I could do... this?"

I started tickling her... she started bursting into a fit of giggles and laughter. God, she was beautiful.

"CHAD! get off of me!" She looked like she was ready to die of laughter.

"Not unless you forgive me,"

"NOT A CHANCE, COOPER!" she was still laughing.

"Okay, then... I guess I won't stop tickling you then,"

"Okay... Fine! I forgive you!"

I stopped.

She was still laughing for a little while longer, then slapped my arm playfully.

"Guess I win the bet, Munroe,"

"Oh, whatever, I was going to forgive you anyway,"

"Really Sonny? were you really?"

"Maybe... oh gosh I hurt right now,"

"Really? Why?"

"Umm, maybe cause of the tickling and maybe because you're still on top of me?"

We both started laughing now.

"Sonny, do you remember what we decided you would do if I won? Whenever anyone laughs?"

"Oh... okay, fine. Chad Dylan Cooper is the handsomest, most talented young actor of our generation,"

"That's my Sonny," I said, jokingly.

Suddenly, Sonny's iphone mooed.

"Hey, Chad, could you get off of me for a second? I think I got a text,"

"Oh okay, fine,"

After Sonny read the text, her smile went away.

"Sonny? Sonny, what's wrong?"

"Oh... it's.. um... nothing- nothing at all,"

"It doesn't look like it's nothing," I said, snatching her iphone out of her hands.

I read the text.

** Hey Sonny- It's me, Brett,**

**I know things didn't end well between us before, but I wuz thinking, mayB we could get back 2gether? **

**BTW, since you're famous now, you probably have connections to people that could, you know, jump start my music career?**

**Anyway, text me bak.  
**

**Luv, Brett**

Sonny snatched her phone back.

"Look, Chad, I'm not sure if you'd want to listen to me talk about it, It's not like you'd care,"

Now I was actually kind of insulted.

"Sonny, you can't tell me I don't care after all I've done for you- I pretended to be Weird Beard so you wouldn't get embarrased, I gave you your special dance at Prom, I offered to help you after you fell in that Musical Chairs game like when you first came to Hollywood, I pretended to be your fake date for _both_ James incidents, I _saved_ you from James at Portlyn's party yesterday,"

Sonny looked down at her feet. "Need I continue, Sonny?"

She took a deep breath before beginning. "Okay, So Brett was a boyfriend of mine, back in Wisconsin, about 5 months before I was discovered by and Marshall. He cheated on me, then dumped me for the girl he cheated on, and never paid any attention to me after that. Once the news spread around school that I was going to be on So Random!, he started talking to me again, but I really, _really_, didn't want anything to do with him. So I left, and somehow, now about a year after he dumped me, he got my cell phone number and now wants me back. And I'm 100% positive that he only wants me back because I'm famous now. I just hate how guys can be such jerks,"

I put my arm around her. "Not all guys..."

She looked up at me. "Well, all the boyfriends I've had have all been jerks to me, I haven't really had much luck in the guy department. I guess I'm just not good enough for them,"

"Sonny, it's not that you aren't good enough for them, they aren't good enough for you. Any guy that would treat you like that doesn't deserve someone like you,"

She hugged me. "Thanks, Chad, you really know how to make someone feel better- that's so un-chad dylan cooper like,"

Aww... she was hugging me! "Well Sonny, That's just another Chadtastic quality of mine,"

"Are you going to be there everytime I feel bad?"

"Probably, most likely, but who's to say all your boyfriends are going to be jerks? Maybe your next one won't- he could be closer than you think..."

_What the heck am I doing? Am I flirting with her?_

Her phone mooed again, ruining the moment.

**So, what do you say, Sonflower?**

**--- Brett.**

_Sonflower?_ My nickname, Sonshine, is way cuter. This Brett guy better back off.

"Here, Sonny, I'll deal with it," I said, grabbing her iphone.

"Chad, what are you texting to him?" I held the iphone out of her view.

I ran around out of Sonny's room, and around the living room, texting. She ran around, trying to catch me.

**Chad: Back off, Brett, you ruined your chances with Sonny, and now she's so over you, you dirtbag.**

**Brett: WTF? Who r u?**

**Chad: I'm her new boyfriend. Now back off- don't make me come to Wisconsin- I've also got Hollywood connections that will make sure you never make it to the big time.  
**

**Brett: What? Uh, um, No need to do that dude- I'll never text Sonny again, bye.**

Problem solved. I deleted these texts from Sonny's "Sent" folder (I didn't want her to know I told Brett that I was her boyfriend- I only said that because it would probably make Brett back off, cause Sonny and I are no where near boyfriend and girlfriend), and no sooner than I did that, she tackled me to the ground for her iphone back.

"I don't care if you tell me what you texted Brett or not- Gimme my phone and I'll get off of you, Chad,"

Just then, Blondie walked into our room. What was her name? Tammi? Tanya? Toni?

"Hey Sonny, I was wondering if I could move-"

Boy, we must have looked awkward- Sonny on top of me, our faces just about a couple inches apart.

Sonny got off of me.

"Um, Hi Tawni..."

Oh... so her name is Tawni...

"Was I interrupting something here?" She laughed.

I looked at Sonny. "Oh, alright- Chad Dylan Cooper is the handsomest most talented young actor of our generation," she said, then rolled her eyes at me.

"Sonny! What are you saying?" Tawni asked.

"She has to say it- every time somebody laughs for the rest of today and tomorrow- hey Tawni, aren't you supposed to be on that tour with the rest of the studio?" I asked, curious.

"Actually, the rest of the cast felt bad about leaving you behind- we went to a couple stores and decided to come back for you, we've only been gone for about a half hour,"

"Awww.... so sweet of you guys!" Sonny said, running up to hug her.

"Sonny, why do you smell like pool water?"

Tawni lightly hugged her, then pulled away.

"Uhh... long story,"

"Okay, then, but anyways, what I was going to ask you and Chad, is if I could move in with you!" Tawni asked, happily.

Sonny and I looked at teach other. "Uhh.... why? Aren't you happy rooming with Portlyn?" I asked.

"Well, her boyfriend, Issac, keeps coming into our room, and now it's like he _lives_ there, and I'm sick of watching PDA 24/7"

"Umm, I guess It'd be okay- I don't mind-Chad, do you?"

"No, I don't mind, as long as you and Sonny share a room,"

"Okay, enough chatter, let's get sightseeing- oh... but you two might want to change first, into something not wet and smelling like pool water,"

"Tawni, if you don't mind me asking- actually, why am I asking if you'd mind anything? I'm CDC, I say what I want! But anyway, how did you even get in our room?"

"Oh, Marshall and Rick have a copy of every room's access card, so they gave it to me so I could come get you guys,"

"Oh, well, okay, then,"


	8. Are you warm?

**Please don't hate me for not updating! You see, I was on a trip for a few days, and I didn't have internet access. **

**That's why I'm going to make it up to you and give you two-yes, two chapters today and tomorrow to read to make up for my absence :) **

**Actually, depending on how this works out, I may just give you one long chapter (2000 words+) or 2 normal length chapters. (1000+ words)  
**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to all who have reviewed: Demi-Fan-Channy, MISTALI, al72659, lolajopo, yellowminiipod, TehNinjaGlare, Channy Lover, vanna, twighlightangel61090, SparkleInTheSun (btw, SparkleInTheSun, great job on ALL of your stories! Thanks so much for updating like all of them!), xxorangexxmonkeyxx, tofu-rox, Enna-Rin, Night Fairy -Emma- (previously EmmaRose1), kittycat090, twilightlvr13.1995, sonnycentral, xxMidnightEssencexx, Namichan11, and KELLY. **

**Thank you to ALL of you- you guys are so amazing. ****but ALL of you are wonderful, too :)**** I would also like to give a personal shoutout to Demi-Fan-Channy, because she tirelessly reviewed each and every chapter in a long, meaningful review, in just a couple days, and that was just so sweet :)**

**btw, in case you were wondering, this story doesn't really have a plot- it's just basically a series of chapters of what happens on a vacation to Paris. **

**I hope you enjoy Channy in Paris: Chapter 8!**

**BTw, please review! You have no idea how much that makes me smile :)  
**

**Luv, Bhavana331  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Sonny's Point of View**

"Wow, France is so beautiful! Even in the Winter!" I sighed, sitting next to Chad in the limo, watching the snow covered streets of Paris go by through the window.

"It's also cold," He said, with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Chad, we're in one of the most beautiful cities in the world and all you can say is that it's cold?"

"ahhh... so you admit that it's cold?"

"Well, of course it's cold~ it's the middle of december, and it'll be cold whether we're in Hollywood or Paris!" I said, actually shivering a bit.

"Here, take my jacket," Chad said, smirking and taking of his jacket.

"I don't need your jacket, Chad, I have my own!" I said, pushing his jacket away.

"Take it,"

"No! I don't need it if I have my own!"

"You _do_ need it- your jacket probably isn't warm enough!"

"No I don't!"

"You know you do,"

"You know I don't but you want me to think that I do,"

"What? oh whatever, just take the jacket, Sonny!"

"Chad- I don't want your jacket, it was nice of you to offer, but no thanks!"

I honestly was doubting my cashmere fleece would block out the cold, especially when we got so high up in the air in the tower, but I didn't need Chad.

"Fine," Chad said, snatching his jacket back.

"Fine,"

"Good,"

"Good,"

"So we're good?"

"Oh we're so goo-"

"OH SHUT UP!!" The entire limo shouted at once.

Chad and I looked at each other, then I turned back to the window- I could feel myself blush.

"Sonny, Chad, if you two could please stop flirting, you would notice that we're nearly here!" Tawni said, filing her nails.

"WE WEREN'T FLIRTING!" we said at the same time.

"Oh my gosh that's so beautiful!" I said, looking up at the Eiffel Tower.

"Yeah, it's okay, I guess," Chad commented, dryly.

"Chad, this cultural experience, is like, totally wasted on you," Chastity said, turning around in her seat to look at us, loudly smacking her gum.

"Oooh Chast, how about after we're done ice skating, we convice Rick and Marshall to take us shopping! I've seen tons of cute boutiques!" Marta piped, looking at Chastity.

See, what I find funny about Marta Balatico and Chastity Ann DeWitt being friends is that in Mackenzie Falls, their characters- Penelope and Chloe, are supposed to hate each other.

"Okay, Everyone, I want everyone to stay with their partners- so even if you get lost, you've got someone there, Hold hands if you have to," Marshall announced.

We stepped out of the limo.

"He's talking to us, as if we were five," Caitlin said, talking to Zora.

"I know, but hey- what do you think of this new prank I'm coming up with?" Zora shoved the notebook she had into Caitlin's hands.

"Zora, this is GENIUS! But what if instead of elephant manure, we use leftover whatever it is Brenda feeds you randoms?" the eleven year old from Mackenzie Falls exclaimed, looking over Zora's blueprints.

"Catie, I think this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship," she commented, as she linked arms with her new friend.

"Amazing... this is so, simply, amazing," I breathed, looking up at the tower from down below. I could only imagine how much more beautiful it'd be from up above. Suddenly I a warm hand slip into mine, gently leading me in the direction the group was going in.

"Munroe, we're leaving, stay with the group, remember?" Chad said, smirking.

"Bonjour! Je m'appelle Aimee!" Our tour guide came up to us.

"Well, hellooo Aimee, so tell me, you come here often?" Nico said, flirting with her.

Tawni stomped on Nico's foot. "Oww! Tawni, what was that for?"

We were still on the ground of the Eiffel Tower, and Aimee was saying stuff about how it was created, it's roles in World War 2, etc.

Finally, Aimee led us up to the terrace of the Eiffel Tower.

**Chad's Point of View**

Marshmallow and Rick made all the partners hold hands- including me and Sonny. As we walked up the stairs to the terrace of the tower, holding hands, Sonny let out a gasp when we finally went out on to the terrace.

"It's even more spectacular than I imagined!"" she breathed, taking in the view.

"Eh, it's a'ight," I said. Sonny glared at me. Honestly, the view was actually pretty cool- why'd I have to be such a jerk all the time?

_Since when did you care about why you were such a jerk?_

Ever since I looked into her chocolate brown eyes... wait- what was I thinking?!

Suddenly a sharp winter wind blew toward us- Sonny's jacket probably would have kept her warm if we weren't so high up in the air, but wasn't enough now. I noticed her shiver a little bit, her hand trembling in mine.

I let go of her hand momentarily.

"Sonny..." I started, slipping off my jacket.

"Chad, I don't need your jacket," she stated, as another wind blew.

"Yes, you do, you can't deny it!" I slipped my jacket completely off and put it over her shoulders.

She smiled, then frowned. "Chad, thanks, but now, you're cold," She said, slowly sliding my jacket off her.

"Sonny, don't worry about me, just take the jacket and enjoy the view!"

"I can't enjoy it when I'm feeling guilty that I'm feeling warm and you're feeling cold because you had to keep me warm!

Tawni walked over to us, stuck my left arm around Sonny's waist, her right arm around my waist, and put our other arms in the jacket arm holes, so that we were both sharing the jacket.

"There, now maybe the rest of us can enjoy the Eiffel Tower and not your stupid arguing!" She said, flipping her hair and storming off next to Portlyn.

Sonny started blushing- I'm pretty sure I was, too, except you know, I wasn't sure.

"Umm, Chad?"

"Yeah, Sonny?"

"You're warm now, right?"

"Yeah, I'm warm. Are you?"

"Yeah, I am now," She said, with somewhat of a dreamy tone, then she turned away and blushed, probably realizing what she had just said. _Oh my god, she's flirting with me- Please don't stop Sonny, Please don't stop!_

I pulled her a little closer to me. "You know what, Sonny? You were right- the view is beautiful,"

**Sonny's Point of View**

What the heck? Did I just _flirt_ with him? _What the heck is wrong with me? Please stop please stop please stop!  
_

Luckily, Chad changed the subject, and I felt his arm go tighter around my waist. Chad changed the subject. "You know what Sonny? You were right- the view is beautiful,"

"Yeah... it really is,"

Nico and Grady were spitting from the terrace of the tower, trying to spit on people. They were laughing... _OH no... LAUGHING!!_

"Hey Sonnnny... I heard laughing!" Chad hinted, smirking.

"Chad Dylan Cooper is the handsomest, most talented young actor of our generation," I mumbled.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you,"

"Chad Dylan Cooper is the handsomest, most talented young actor of our generation," I said, a little louder this time, but still quietly.

"Sorry, I didn't quite get that, what did you say?" he had a smug grin on his face.

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER IS THE HANDSOMEST MOST TALENTED YOUNG ACTOR OF OUR GENERATION," I yelled, with all the power I had. "Are you happy NOW, Chad?"

It took me a couple seconds to realize that everyone was staring at me... then they laughed.

I yanked my arm out from behind Chad, pulled my arm out of the jacket, and stormed off, to another section of the terrace- one that didn't smell of jerk.

I was cold again, but at least I was away from him.

I tried to enjoy the view, now. I mean, I've always wanted to come here, but now that I am, _he_ ruined it, and now I can't be happy about it.

I felt a jacket on my shoulders. I looked up. _Chad._

"Sonny, I'm sorry... you don't have to say that I'm the handsomest most talented young actor of our generation anymore, I'm sorry I tricked you into yelling it out like that,"

"Thanks, Chad,"

He flashed his signature smile at me. "Not to say that I'm not the handsomest, most talented young actor of our generation, though,"

"Oh, just shut up and enjoy the view,"


	9. A Jealous Chad and a flirty lifeguard

**Once again, so sorry for the late updates!**

**I would like to give a personal shout out to SWACforLife. She wrote a poem for my story telling me to update soon! The poem was so cute, I'm going to post it here:**

**U**nbelievable story line  
**P**lot that makes you keep reading  
**D**ealing with the fact that there's only 7 chapters  
**A**mazing writing style  
**T**otally spellbinding  
**E**xcessive awesomeness

**S**omething to consider  
**O**rdinary won't cut it  
**O**rnate description  
**N**othing much more to say!!

Cool poem, isn't it?!

Anyway, here's Chapter 9- Enjoy!

**BTW, did you know that Sonny with a Chance was originally supposed to be called Welcome to Mollywood? And Sonny Munroe was supposed to be Molly Munroe?**

**Apparently, SWAC went through a whole list of name changes, the first being "SketchPad"**

**the others were Welcome to Hollywood, Welcome to Mollywood, and then they finally settled on SWAC!**

And thanks for all the reviews and feedback!

**The 60th reviewer will get a shoutout and a character named after them!! Please review! **

* * *

**Sonny's Point of View**

We walked back to the limo- we were done ice skating and fawning over the view, and we even stopped at some souvenir shops. I bought myself a rhinestone-studded Eiffel Tower Keychain, which I latched on to the backpack that I brought along, I bought a few postcards, which I could send to Lucy, my mom, and maybe some other friends back in Wisconsin. I also bought a sweatshirt that had the Eiffel Tower on it and boldly stated P.A.R.I.S. on the front.

I took my place in the limo next to the window and sitting next to Chad.

"Here's your jacket," I said, handing it over.

"Keep it,"

"I have a sweater now, I'm fine!"

"Sonny, it's fine, just keep it,"

"Oh, whatever, this argument is hopeless," I said, putting Chad's jacket in my backpack.

Suddenly, Tawni stood up in the limo.

"Hear me, Hear me! I have taken it upon myself to make stuff for us to do today! Okay... so when we get back to the hotel, you guys will put your backpacks back in your hotel rooms, change into your swimsuits, then we're going to hang at the pool for an hour, go back to your hotel rooms, shampoo, because chlorine is like a hair menace! Then, we will go to Chad and Sonny's hotel room and have a scary movie marathon!" She announced, before flipping her hair and sitting down at her place next to Portlyn.

"What? why our hotel room?" I asked.

"Because I was in there, and you guys have the biggest living room, couch and TV!" she exclaimed.

"Um, okay, then," It's not like I had a say in whether they could do the movie marathon in our room or not- I mean, even if I objected, Tawni'd probably just find a way to get me to say yes.

Back at the Hotel Room

**Chad's Point of View**

"Sonny, hurry up! You're taking forever!" I knocked on her bedroom door. She was changing into her swimsuit, and it had already been a whole 15 minutes.

_I wonder if it's a one piece or two piece; two piece I hope. Oh God, Snap out of it, Cooper, you don't think of Sonny like that!_

She finally came out, but I had no idea what her swimsuit looked like; she had some sort of a sundress cover-up on.

_Well, that figures. Sonny would be way too modest to just walk out of there in a bikini._

"Ready to go, Chad?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, Munroe,"

"Good, because... RACE YOU THERE!" She said, taking off.

"Hey! That's not fair! No headstarts!" I said, running after her. She was probably going to win anyway... unless... I took a different route to the pool...

I took my detour and beat Sonny there. I hid behind a wall when I heard her running.

"Phew! Beat you here, Chad!" Sonny shouted, brightly, while she caught her breath. The hallway was dark. After all, it was about 7:30 at night. She looked a little scared.

"Chad... you there?"

I silently stalked up behind her, and put one of my hands over her mouth, and the other around her waist. I dragged her over to another corner of the hallway.

She tried to scream and started kicking me. HARD.

Boy, was I enjoying scaring her- this was pure entertainment!

Suddenly, she bit my hand, probably hoping I'd release her. She can't bite nearly as hard as she can kick- I barely even noticed the bite.

_Well, she's probably had enough now..._

**Sonny's Point of View**

Biting. Kicking. Trying to scream... nothing was working!

Suddenly I heard Chad's voice. "Sonny, hey, Sonny, relax... It's me... Chad,"

He took his hand off my mouth and turned me around to face him.

"CHAD? You scared me! What is your problem?"

"Well, I just felt like scaring you a little bit! Plus, I didn't feel like losing the race here to the pool, so I decided to have some fun when I realized you got scared that I wasn't there,"

I felt hot tears slip down my face. I had thought I was actually being attacked.

"Sonny? Hey, Sonny, please don't cry. I didn't mean to scare you that bad!" I felt his other arm wrap around me, pulling me into a hug.

I hugged him back. "Chad, it's fine, I guess. Thanks for apologizing, though,"

"Yeah, well don't get used to it," I giggled. His ego had returned!

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" We turned to see Tawni and Portlyn looking at us suspiciously.

We quickly broke apart from each other's embrace. "Uh, nothing," Chad stated, blushing.

"It's beyond nothing!" I said, my cheeks turning pinker by the second.

"Oh, whatever, anyway, let's get in the pool!" Portlyn said, changing the subject.

**Chad's Point of View**

Well, that was awkward... and I felt guilty for making Sonny cry- it was just supposed to be a joke, anyway.

_Feeling Guilty, Hugging, Caring, What has this girl done to me?_

Sonny took off her coverup thingy- Yes! it _was_ a two piece- a dark red bikini with little yellow suns on it. Wow. She looked HOT in that!

"Sonny,"

"yeah, Chad?"

"Do you enjoy being tossed into the water, like I've done to you, before today?"

"Um, not really, because water gets in my nose, and I hate when that happens, because it's so irritating and Chad, why are you picking me up..."

I picked her up and climbed out of the pool, still holding her. I ran over to the deep end, much to the dismay of the lifeguard, who repeatedly pointed to the **"No Running" **sign.

I stood at the edge of the deep end, holding a wriggling, yelling, shrieking, kicking, screaming- well you get the idea, Sonny.

"Goodbye, Munroe!" I said, dropping her into the deep end. Unlucky for me though, she grabbed hold of my hand as she fell into the pool, dragging me in, with her.

My hair. My precious, precious, hair was soaked with chlorinated pool water- it was in GlamourGirl Weekly's top ten hazards for hair. Not that I read it or anything, but my little sister, Cammie made me read GlamourGirl to her, before she turned four and learned how to read on her own.

"You just really seem to enjoy picking me up, don't you?" Sonny smirked, referring to a few seconds ago and this morning when I had tossed her into the water against her own will.

"Eh, you could say I enjoy annoying you," I smiled back.

Sonny giggled and disappeared under the water's surface, only to pop back up about 30 seconds later.

"Hey Chad, Sonny, we're playing Marco Polo, wanna join?" Isaac called over to us.

"Sure! I love Marco Polo!" Sonny said, giggling like an idiot and swimming over to the shallow end of the pool. She got about halfway and turned back to look at me.

"Chad! Aren't you coming?"

"Eh, I don't really like Marco Polo,"

"But you're the only one not playing! You have to play!" Sonny said, her eyes suddenly getting all big and innocent, her lower lip sticking out a little bit.

"Oh, alright," I gave in, swimming over to Sonny.

"Yay! Okay, then Isaac, who's going to be 'it' first?" Sonny asked, as the two of us reached the shallow end.

"1...2...3... Not it!" Isaac shouted.

"Not it"

"Not it" "Not it"

"Not it"

"Not it"

"Not it"

"Not it"

"Not it"

"Not it"

"Eh... Not it?" Sonny said, blushing, knowing she didn't say it quick enough.

"Okay, then, Sonny's it!" Isaac walked over to Sonny, put his arms around her and picked her up and spun her around and around and around and around and... well... you get it.

"Isaac, what the hell is that for? just be done already!" I shouted, suddenly realizing I felt kind of angry.

"Isaac's making Sonny dizzy so she doesn't know where everyone is. It's part of the game!" Portlyn explained.

"I bet you wish you were the one twirling her around, don't you, Chad?" Zorro, or whoever she was, whispered in my ear.

"Sure, Chad, Sure," Caitlin, the 11 year old from Mackenzie Falls said.

"NO I don't!"

Isaac finally put her down and shot me a knowing grin.

"Alrighty, everybody! I'll give you 10 seconds to spread out.... 1....2....3...4....5....6...7...8...9....10!" Sonny said. Jumping up and down with excitement, creating little splashes in the water as she did so.

"Marco!" Sonny shouted, eyes closed.

"Polo" We all answered, in unison. Sonny swam over in direction of _my_ voice. Or it could have been Blondie's, I wasn't so sure.

"Marco!"

"Polo" Sonny swam towards the sound of Blondie's voice, who was against the edge of the pool, and when she saw Sonny coming, she quickly swam away, making Sonny hit her nose on the rim of the pool.

"Oww..." She said, opening her eyes and rubbing her nose, which was now bleeding.

"Sonny, are you okay?" I asked, frantically, swimming over to her.

"Yeah, Chad, I'm fine, it's just my nose is bleeding,"

"Since when does Chip Drama Pants care about Sonny?" Nico asked Zora.

"Since forever! Don't you read Sonny's Diary? or Chad's Diary which he calls an unauthorized autobiography?"

"What?"

"Nothing..." Zora said, swimming away.

"Does the mademoiselle need CPR?" the french lifeguard came over to her.

"Get out of here you idiot- she can breathe. She doesn't need CPR if her nose is just bleeding. Stop looking for an excuse to make out with strangers!" I snapped at the lifeguard, holding the bridge of Sonny's nose and tilting her chin upwards.

"Um, Chad..."

"Yeah, Sonny?"

"Um, I think I can handle it from here. I'm just going to sit down until my nose stops bleeding. You guys can continue playing," Sonny said, trying to climb out of the pool with one hand, since she was holding the bridge of her nose with one hand to keep blood from dripping into the pool.

The lifeguard came back.

"I can lift you out of the pool, Mademoiselle," he offered.

What was with this guy? flirting with Sonny?

"I can do it," I said, giving the lifeguard a glare while climbing out of the pool and giving Sonny a hand.

"You guys, I can just use the ladder over there-" Sonny pointed.

"Mais Non! Why should you when I can help you out?" The lifeguard glared back at me.

What the heck was this guy's problem? I didn't want to listen to his stupid flirting anymore, so I just grabbed Sonny by the waist, picked her up and set her down on one of the chairs.

"Umm, thanks, Chad," Sonny said, blushing, as I set her down.

"No Problem, Munroe. I'm just- uhh, going to get back to the pool,"

"Kay, Chad, Seeya!"

I turned back. I was afraid that the minute I left that lifeguard would come back and start flirting with her again- not that I care about Sonny or anything, or that I'm jealous, because I'm definitely NOT, that guy just seems like a french version of James Conroy.

"Unless you'd want me to sit here and, you know, talk to you? Since, you're sitting out and stuff?"

"Um, sure! I don't mind, as long you don't,"

**Tawni's Point of View**

"Did you see that, Tawn? He totally got jealous over that lifeguard wanting to help Sonny out!" Portlyn nudged me, while Chad was sitting next to Sonny on another chair, and the two were really hitting it off; Sonny giggling, Chad fixing his hair every few seconds, him cracking jokes.

"That is just so cute- when are the two going to admit they like each other? I just wish they'd shut up with all the Fine, Fine, Good, Good, nonsense and make out already!"

"I know! Hey, Tawni, do you know if Nico's dating anyone right now?"

I suddenly felt really hot, and my palms were getting clammy. "Why do you care? You're dating Isaac anyway,"

"Well, Isaac tends to flirt with anything with long legs and a, um... uhh... figure, and I'm getting really sick of it. Plus, Nico's kind of nice, I guess,"

"Um, well, about that, well, Nico actually has a girlfriend, back in Hollywood. She's a Meal or No Meal girl. Her name is Cheyenne, yeah, Cheyenne... uh... Swimmingpoolton! she's really talented!"

"Ohh, well, that's too bad," Portlyn said, looking down.

"Well, we're still on for the scary movie marathon, though, right Port?" I said, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah! but why does it have to be a scary movie? I love romance flicks,"

"Yeah, but the guys don't! And remember? We were trying to get Chad and Sonny to admit their feelings to each other on this 2-week trip. Scary movies will give Chad an excuse to put his arms around Sonny and comfort her, and will give Sonny a perfect chance to cuddle into Chad's shirt,"

"Tawni, you and I may not be school smart, but we are _definitely_ relationship smart,"

"You know it, girl!"

"Well, Tawni, we've been here for an hour- it's 8:30 now, we should get to our hotel rooms and shower, so we have time for the movie marathon,"

"Yeah, good call,"

"Hey, Everyone, we're all going to head back into the hotel rooms and shower off, and then everyone meet back in Chad and Sonny's hotel room for Movie Night. Got it?"

**Sonny's Point of View**

Chad was being really sweet- sitting next to me while I was sitting out. I realized that even after my nose stopped bleeding, we were still sitting there, cracking jokes and talking.

"So, um, Munroe, you wanna race back to our hotel room?"

I remembered what happened last time we raced, when Chad 'attacked' me.

"Um, would it be okay if we just went together?" I asked, blushing, feeling a little uneasy if I were supposed to go up to the 23rd floor all by myself. This hotel was 5-star, but with really dark hallways.

"Why not? Come on, let's go!" he said, grabbing my hand and running.


	10. Protective Chad and Lame Chick Flicks

**I was kind of disappointed with the small number of reviews I got yesterday. I passed 60 reviews!!!! and now I have 70!!!!! just 30 more and I'll have 100!!!  
**

**Anyway, please review! I appreciate you story alerting and author favoriting, and story favoriting, etc. But just taking a few seconds to write a review will really make me happy :D**

**More reviews= faster updates!**

**Thanks guys! and Coming up maybe in this chapter, but for sure the next chapter, is a new Character, Lorri! Congratulations to brontexmag for being the 60th reviewer!**

**Warning: this chapter has mild language. In reality, I never swear, almost never, but other than Zora, Caitlin, and Holloway, everyone is like 17+, so you know, they occasionally swear!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chad's Point of View**

Now Sonny and I were still holding hands and running, but then I got kind of tired of running, so we just walked.

"so..."

"so..."

"I've been next to you for 10 minutes and you haven't once mentioned your hair, your charm, annoyed me, or mentioned Mackenzie Falls," Sonny told me, probably hoping to start another banter.

"So you admit I have charm, then?"

"What? When did I say that?"

"You said, 'your hair, your charm,' which means that you think I _do_ have charm,"

"Oh, whatever, Chad," Sonny said, rolling her eyes. I swear, Sonny does that so much that her eyes are going to get stuck like that one day.

"I call the bathroom first!"

"Nuh uh! I need to wash my hair first!" Sonny shot back, running to the elevator that would take us up to the 23rd floor, and our room.

I ran to the elevator that was next to hers.

"First to the room, first to the shower!" Sonny called, as she stepped into the elevator.

"See ya Munroe!" I called back, stepping into mine.

**Sonny's Point of View**

I stepped into my elevator, and I realized that I was the only person in the elevator, and at the next floor, the _Lifeguard_, from the pool, got in the elevator.

I don't know why, but I had a sort of uneasy feeling around this guy.

"Bonjour, ma Cherie," he greeted, in a seductive voice.

"Umm, Hi," I said, kind of backing away.

"Now, Come on, beautiful, don't be like that! How about you and I get to know each other a little better, if you know what I mean?" He asked, looking me up and down.

God, I wished Chad was in the elevator with me.

"Please, leave me alone," I said, stepping away from him and wishing this elevator would move faster, or at least stop again for other people to step into the elevator.

"My name is Stephane, and you are?" He asked, pushing me against the wall of the elevator, and his lips leaning down, no doubt with an intent to meet mine.

This guy was worse than James Conroy by a long shot. I tried wriggling out of his grasp, and I did, almost, and he still had hold of my hand though.

The elevator door finally opened, to reveal Chad waiting outside of the elevator.

"CHAD!" I shouted, and I finally wrenched my hand out of Stephane's grasp and I ran into Chad's arms, burying my face in his chest. I don't think I've ever been this happy to see Chad.

**Chad's Point of View**

I got out of my elevator. Nobody else was in there except for an Old lady and a bellhop. I decided to walk over to the hotel room, when I heard shrieking and screaming coming from the elevator Sonny boarded. I walked back to the elevator and stood, anxiously, in front of the elevator.

The door finally opened, and I saw the flirty lifeguard from the pool pushing Sonny against a wall. Sonny wriggled out of his grasp, but the douche still had Sonny's arm.

Sonny saw me and wrenched out of Stephane's grasp, running into my arms and burying her face in my shirt. "CHAD!" she shouted, with a shaking voice, as she ran to me.

I put my arms around Sonny and rubbed her back, hopefully comforting her. I looked up at the lifeguard. "What the hell is your problem? First, in the pool, trying to give her CPR when she didn't even need it, and now trying to make out with her in an elevator?"

"Look, man, she's all yours now, okay? No need to get all worked up," the lifeguard said, chuckling and walking away.

"I'm all yours? I'm not a prize to be won or anything!" Sonny said, angrily.

"In my world, life's a carnival game and you are a prize," the lifeguard said, turning back to look at Sonny.

Sonny walked up to him and slapped him upside the head.

"What did you just do?" the guy said, grabbing Sonny's hand again.

"I think I just slapped you upside the head, for being a jerk,"

"Sonny..." I started.

"Look, _Sandy_, nobody treats Stephane like that, now unless you want your little _boyfriend_ here to get beaten up, let's say you and I go back to my suite and have some fun?" the guy said, grabbing Sonny's arm again.

Now the guy had crossed the line. I could feel my face flush with anger. I grabbed Sonny away from him, holding her in my arms again. "One, I'm not her boyfriend, two, Her name is _Sonny_, and three, leave her alone. Nobody talks to her like that, she's way out of your league,"

"He's right," a voice said.

I turned around to see who it was. It was Issac, and Nico and Grady were behind him. I guess now 'Stephane' was intimidated.

"Whatever, I'd be wasting time on this girl, anyway," he said, finally leaving.

_Wasting_ time? on Sonny? He'd be lucky to _have_ a girl like Sonny! I thought, holding a shaking Sonny in my arms.

"Come on, Sonny, let's go to our room,"

"Sure, let's go," She said, and I found a trace of a smile on her face.

"Chad?"

"Yeah, Sonny?"

"Thanks, you know, for everything," Sonny said, grinning.

I pulled her into a hug. "No Problem, Sonny,"

"Oh, and Chad, I forgot something,"

"What?" I asked, as I swiped the keycard to unlock our room.

"Race you to the shower!" she said, taking off and running into the bathroom.

**Portlyn's Point of View**

"Aww, Tawni, didn't you see that whole elevator scene with the hunky French lifeguard?"

"Yeah! That was so sweet! Chad really does care about her!"

"Good call on getting Nico, Grady, and Isaac over to help Chad and Sonny out, I was afraid Stephane was actually going to umm... take her to his suite,"

"Hey, what are friends for?"

"Come on, let's go get ready for the movie marathon,"

"Yes, we should go get ready if we wanna have time. Clarifying shampoo and a deep conditioning takes at least 20 minutes!"

**Chad's Point of View**

"SONNY!" I yelled, running after her. I slipped through the bathroom door right before she locked it.

"Chad, get out of here, I need to shower!"

"Well, so do I! Hair as perfect as mine takes time to achieve!" I said, half joking and half seriously.

"Come on, please let me go first?!"

"Oh, fine, whatever," I said, giving in and walking out of the bathroom.

About 5 minutes into Sonny's shower I heard her singing.

_"You said we wouldn't make it, and look how far we've come, for so long my heart was breakin, but now it's standin strong, the things you say, make me fall hard everyday, you're a trainwreck but I wouldn't love you if you changed, nooooooo ohhh ohhh,"_

Wow, she had an amazing voice. I wonder who she was singing about...

about 15 minutes later, Sonny came out of the bathroom, in purple pajamas covered in bananas and monkeys. Her hair was tied into two low ponytails.

"Okay, Chad, you can go in, now!"

"Finally! Oh, and Sonny?"

"Yeah?" she asked, as I stepped in to the bathroom.

"You've got a great voice, but I didn't know you were giving a concert from the shower," I snickered, and ran into the bathroom, before she could say something back.

**Sonny's Point of View**

I arranged a bunch of comfy pillows that Tawni had picked up earlier around the TV, next to the couch. I tossed a few beanbag chairs around, laid down a few blankets, and Voila! Perfect Movie Marathon atmosphere!

Tawni and Portlyn walked in a few minutes later, with their pajamas on and carrying 3 large bags filled with... Chips, Soda, Chocolate, and Microwave Popcorn.

"What is all this?" I asked them, referring to the snacks.

"You can't have a movie marathon without snacks and popcorn!" Tawni answered, jumping up and down. "I am sooooo excited- and pretty!"

We arranged all the snacks on a table besides the T.V., and now we had a cute little snack bar!

"Okay, Sonny, Tawni, I have the movies- we're watching Night of the Halloween Sorority Party Disaster...4, Invasion of the Boysnatchers, and Murder at the Gossip HotSpot. **(A/N: Idk if these movies really exist, I just made them up) **we can vote on which one we watch!" Portlyn exclaimed, holding up 3 DVDs.

"Hey everyone!" Nico said, walking in. Tawni and Portlyn both got all pink and flustered. "H-hey, Nico," they both said.

"Okay, now that people are starting to arrive, I'll go tell Chad to come out," I offered, to give Nico, Tawni, and Portlyn a moment alone.

"Chad? come out now! People are coming!" I knocked on his door. It suddenly opened. I thought he locked the door! I shielded my eyes with my hands.

"Is it safe to look?" I asked, half jokingly, half seriously.

"Sonny, I know you'd love to fawn over my amazing body, but you do not open the door when I am showering!" Chad said, and he was probably smirking too. I didn't know, because my hands were over my eyes.

"Chad, just come out when you're done complimenting yourself in the mirror," I said, and turned to walk out.

"Hey Sonny,"

"What do you want, now?!" I asked, my hands still over my eyes.

"Think Fast!" He said, and splashed water on me.

"Chad what was that for?" I looked up. "Eww, you're shirtless!" I said, looking away and tossing him a towel.

He splashed me again. I pushed him into the bathtub.

"That's what you get for soaking my monkey pajamas!" I said, giggling at Chad's expression when he was tossed into the bathtub.

"SONNY!"

"I'm just going to head back out, now," I said, heading for the doorknob.

"Not so fast, Sonny," He said, grabbing my hand, and sending me in the bathtub as well.

We just sat there, laughing like idiots, and then there was an awkward silence, because I was practically on top of Chad and he was still holding my hand.

Suddenly Isaac opened the door and we quickly got up.

"I don't even wanna know what happened in here," He said, chuckling and walking out of the door.

"Uh, we should... go?"

"Yeah..."

We stepped out of the bathroom, and found everyone staring at us... wet pajamas, messed up hair... I don't even wanna know what was going through their minds.

I plopped down on the couch, Chad sat next to me, since the rest of the blanket and couch was taken up by Chastity, Devon, Marta, Skyler, Holloway, Zora, Tawni, Nico, Portlyn, Isaac, Caitlin, Aaron, Grady, and Grady's giant bucket of hotwings. I don't know where he found those hotwings in a fancy Parisian hotel.

Portlyn stood up to speak. "Okay, guys, we can pick between these 3 movies; Night of the Halloween Sorority Party Disaster 4, Invasion of the Boysnatchers, and Murder at the GossipHotSpot,"

Everyone just stared at Portlyn, not knowing what to say, when Skyler finally spoke up. "Um... Portlyn, no offense, those just sound like over dramatized chick flicks, to be honest,"

Devon stood up. "I picked out this DVD back home- It was outlawed in several different states and movie theatres because it was so horrifying and scary,"

To this all the guys- and Zora and Caitlin, were okay with.

I, on the other hand, was a little bit nervous. "Um... I'm not so sure," I started.

"Aww, is wittle Munwoe scared of a siwy movie?" Chad mocked.

To this I was determined to prove him wrong. "Pop in the DVD, Devon," I ordered, harshly.

* * *

**I am SOOOOOO SORRY I haven't gotten to the actual movie part, yet, but I'm planning something long for it, so this chapter would have ended being like 4000-4500 words if I had put it in here.**

**So please be patient :( I know I put it too much detail!**

**Anyway, please read and review!**


	11. A horrifyingly scary movie!

**You guys are AMAZING AMAZING AMAZING! I can't stress that enough! You guys rock! This story wouldn't have gotten this far without you!**

**Luv, Bhavana331**

**Oh, and Just to clear up some confusion, Tawni and Portlyn did NOT plan the elevator incident with Stephane.**

**BTW, for this chapter, **_italics_ are people's thoughts, and _**bolditalics is the movie**_

_**Disclaimer: **_**I have never used a disclaimer on any of my stories before, and I'm not sure If I'm supposed to, or whoever made these up on fanfiction was just trying to add more words to their chapter or what, but here goes: I don't own SWAC, I don't own Sterling Knight, Demi Lovato, Tiffany Thornton, Brandon Mychal Smith (The dude that plays Nico), or ... let's just say I don't own anything except the plot :D**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while- I've gotten too absorbed in my other story, Titanic: The Channy Adventure :D check it out! I'm sure you'll love it, especially if you're a Titanic fan :D  
**

**

* * *

**

**Sonny's Point of View**

This movie was getting really scary, really quickly- and we were only about 10 minutes into the movie. It was about 3 teens; Lorri, Brontex, and Maggie. Lorri is a ghost whisperer, and Brontex and Maggie are her best friends. They end up stumbling on some not so friendly ghosts who end up wanting to take revenge on the living for, well, living. The three have to find an 'Empress of Darkness' who will stop the ghosts. But the evil ghosts, Malice and Titania end up taking the souls of Brontex and Maggie in order to steer Lorri to her doom. When I read the plot on the back of the DVD, it sounded really dumb, but BOY was I wrong. I found myself screaming and hiding into my pillow every, uh... 30 seconds or so, much to the amusement of Chad, even though I saw him flinch in fear quite enough to say he was scared. I looked around the room- Nico had Tawni clutching one of his arms, and Portlyn the other. Isaac was scowling at Nico for stealing his girl, probably. Chastity and Devon were hiding in each other, and Grady was hiding in the container that his hotwings had come in, which explained why he was covered in the hotwings. Caitlin and Zora were staring at the television with a blank, unfazed expression, while Holloway was cowering under the coffee table. Skyler and Marta, well, Skyler was trying to be all manly-like, much like Chad was unsucessfully attempting, and Marta was hiding in his lap.

**Tawni's Point of View**

Ohemghee! This movie was so scary that I bet by the time it's over, I could probably end up... not pretty!

I looked over at Sonny and Chad. Chad was trying to be strong, manly, and whatnot, but I could totally see fear in his eyes. Sonny, on the other hand was chewing on her pillow, screaming into it occasionally- Only 10 minutes into the movie and she's already biting on her pillow?

I looked over at Portlyn. It was sickening- she was basically draped over Nico's shoulder... which is totally wrong, since she's dating Isaac!

**Chad's Point of View**

Seriously, for a movie with such a lame plot, this was beyond scary. I snickered at Sonny chewing up that pillow of hers, but you know, I don't get why she doesn't just snuggle up with me. I mean, it's what she wants, isn't it?

_Okay, it's what I want, but still! Any girl would die to be in her position._

Suddenly, on the screen, Brontex's head just got bit off by Malice, and the next thing I knew, Sonny was cowering into my shirt, her arms around me. HA! She FINALLY cracked!

She let go after a few minutes, embarrassed, probably. "Who said you could let go?!" I regretted those words as soon as they slipped out of my mouth. I did feel safer from Malice and Titania when Sonny was around me.

Sonny rolled her eyes at me, but then more blood and gore appeared on the screen, and she was clutching on to me again.

A few more minutes into the movie, and I found myself wrapping my arm around Sonny and hiding in _her_ hair. Not to mention using her hand as my own personal squeeze toy. Chad Dylan Cooper does NOT get scared by movies, or hide from stupid ghosts that don't even exist in real life, but this movie was making me do all that! This movie scared away my ego.

But I _did_ take solace in the fact that Sonny was equally scared, as all the other people in the room, except for the tweens. Or, I should better put it- the _girl _tweens, Zorro and Caitie, were still staring at the screen, appearing bored, while their tweenie boyfriends were cowering under the coffee table.

Suddenly a thought occured to me- we were only about a half-hour into the movie, and if we were already practically in each others' laps, then where would we be in another hour and a half, when the movie was over?

I glared at Devon for picking this movie.

"I wonder how I'm going to get to sleep tonight," Sonny said, letting out a little chuckle. Funny how she was trying to joke around and be happy while she was so scared.

_**Brontex, you don't seem like yourself- ever since we last ran into Malice. I've had so many near death experiences since then that I'm surprised I'm not dead yet!**_

_**"Lorri... I don't seem like myself, because... I'm not myself,"**_

"You know, you're welcome to sleep on my shoulder if you want,"

"I think I'll live, Chad,"she snapped, still shaking though.

After another 1 and 1/2 hours of screaming, pillow biting, somewhat cuddling, and Sonny hiding in my chest, the movie was over- it ended with Malice and Titania taking over the world- so much for a happy ending, right?

"Phew! I bet you're all glad that's over, right? What did you think of the movie?" Devon asked, looking around.

I was still comforting Sonny, who was shaking and rocking back and forth, Grady or whatever his name was, fell asleep with hotwings in his mouth- gross. Blondie and Portlyn were hiding in Nico's lap, and Nico was hiding in their hair.

The tweens were still looking as bored as ever, but their boyfriends were no where to be found- I guess they left to their hotel room. The others, Chastity, Skyler, and Marta were found under the coffee table, cowering.

"Hey, Chad, Nico, Skyler, Devon, you with the hotwings in your mouth, you wanna go to my hotel room and play video games until curfew?" Isaac asked. Maybe video games would help get all those horrific images from the movie out of my head. Nico wrenched Blondie and Portlyn off of him, and woke up . Skyler crawled out from under the couch, and everyone else was ready to go. Portlyn and Tawni went back to their hotel room, as did Marta and Chastity. Zorro and Caitie, too.

"Sonny, I'm going to go to Isaac's... are you going to be okay?" I felt bad leaving her, because she was so shaken from the movie.

"Chad, I'll be fine- you can go," Sonny said, getting up from the couch. I could tell she was trying to be strong, but it wasn't exactly fooling me.

"Chad, Seriously! just go!" Sonny attempted a smile, shooing me away.

"Okay, but just call if you get scared, or if you just... want some Chad,"

"Eww! Just go already!" She shrieked, throwing a pillow at me.

"Bye..." I teased, closing the door behind me.

**Sonny's Point of View**

I looked around the hotel room- it was a huge hotel room... and I was all alone in it. I was beginning to feel scared again. I was so tired from all we've done today- Eiffel Tower, Ice Skating, the Movie, but how was I supposed to get to sleep with how scared I was feeling right now?

I picked up my iphone and was about to call Chad, then dropped the idea. What was I supposed to say? "Chad, I'm scared to be in a hotel all by myself and I need someone here with me," How pathetic would that sound? We're not even dating or anything, we don't even like each other- we're just frenemies.

I decided against calling Chastity or Marta, since I barely know them, Tawni and Portlyn because I know they'd go to sleep as soon as they got to their room. (They say beauty sleep in important for... well... beautiness). That only left Zora, Caitlin, Holloway, or Aaron... I'm not going to call an eleven year old to comfort me- I'm not that desperate... am I?

I turned on the T.V. to Condor TV France, and watched So Random in French- I sounded cool with French words coming out of my mouth, but as much as I would like to enjoy me doing a "Check it Out Girls" sketch in French, I still hadn't fixed my earlier problem... I was still scared. Then an idea hit me! I walked over to the backpack that I carried around with me when we went sight-seeing this morning, and pulled out Chad's jacket.

I felt less scared just by picking it up and snuggling it like a favorite stuffed animal. This was a whole new level of pathetic, but this way, I could avoid calling someone and getting embarrased.

The jacket smelled like his cologne, his hair products, his... I don't know... just him... It was probably the next best thing to having the actual Chad.

I plopped down on the couch, holding the jacket close to me, and watched re-runs of So Random! France.

* * *

**That's enough Channy Fluff for now... there's going to be some bumps later :D**

**Soooo sorry once again for not updating sooner :D Just been a little asbsorbed with my other stories... speaking of which, I've fallen behind on some of my other ones... 4 other stories to update, 3 of which I haven't updated for over 3 weeks.... need to get to work!**

**Please remember... Read and Review!!!**

**BTW, I have most of the story planned out already, but If you want to see something in the story, just put it in your review or PM me :D**

**Xoxox Bhavana331  
**


	12. I'm Leavin'

**Yayzers! The 12th chapter! And... I'm up to 100 reviews! Thanks everyone :) You are all amazing :D**

**I've recently recieved a large number of spam anonymous reviews **(I.E. So and So has died... post this 13 times and he/she will not haunt you)** and I've deleted them every time I get them. Look, some anonymous reviewers actually give pretty good tips/reviews, but if I keep getting spammed, I may have to block anonymous reviewing... okay? And I really don't want to do that :( In fact, the whole reason I joined FanFiction, was to be able to review, because I used to anonymous review, and some people would block anonymous reviewing, and that kind of made me feel bad... so I joined!**

**Anyway, on to Channy in Paris!  
**

**Luv, Bhavana331**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Chad's Point of View**

Hm... it's been over 15 minutes and Sonny hasn't called yet... "Hey, guys, I'm gonna go check on Sonny, kay?"

They all looked at me suspiciously.

"Why?" Isaac asked.

"Uh... well, she's all alone in our hotel room... just wanted to go check..." I told him.

"You're sure it's not cuz' you care about her?" Isaac asked, smirking.

"What the heck? I'm Chad Dylan Cooper... I don't care about anyone, but me!"

"So... you wouldn't care if I asked her out tomorrow, would you?"

"You can't ask Sonny out!"

"Why? You told me you don't like her, right?" Man, Isaac was getting on my nerves.

"Yeah, but she's way out of your league!" I said, trying to come up with a reason.

"And she's in yours?"

"Look, Sonny Munroe means nothing to me... I could never like someone from Chuckle City,"

"Really, Chad? Really? It didn't seem like that this morning at the Eiffel Tower when you gave her your jacket,"

"She's just another girl to me, okay? We're not even friends, frenemies, nothing, okay?" I said, getting out of the room, leaving the snickering of my castmates, Nico, and Mr. Hotwings.

I knocked on our hotel door... no answer. I pulled out my keycard and swiped it, unlocking our door.

"Hey, Sonny," I said flashing my signature smile at her, sitting on the couch and cuddling... my jacket? She didn't notice me, I guess... she was staring at the T.V. Screen, looking like she was about to cry.

"Why Mackenzie? Why did you dump Chloe for the richer girl? You and Chloe are soulmates!" She whispered to the T.V. Screen.

My eyes widened when I snuck behind her and looked at the T.V. screen... she was watching Mackenzie Falls!

I put my hands on her shoulders and then she flinched and hid her face in my jacket... before looking up at me with an angry expression.

"CHAD?"

"Watching Mackenzie Falls, are you, Munroe? You can't resist not seeing my face even for a few hours, can you?"

"Oh, psh, I was watching So Random, and then this came on," she said, her voice getting all high.

"Then why are you staring at the screen like you were about to cry when Mackenzie dumped Chloe for Penelope?"

"Because Mackenzie and Chloe have something special! He can't possibly let himself do that!" She blurted out, then clapped her hand over her mouth. I smirked at her.

"Don't worry... I won't mention to any of your castmates that you're a fan of Mackenzie Falls... speaking of which... I could speak to Rick about having Portlyn, Chastity, or Marta's character's disappear in a mysterious ballooning accident, if you wanna join the Falls,"

"I'm not a fan of Mackenzie Falls, besides, this was the only show available in English. Even So Random! was in French," she explained, blushing her stupid cute blush.

"Okay, so you've explained why you were watching Mack Falls, but can you explain... this?" I teased, picking up my jacket.

"Uh... well..."

"You could have just called, Munroe,"

"Well, I didn't want to, okay? I didn't bring any of my stuffed animals... I just needed something to hold,"

"Like I said, you could have called," Wait... am I flirting with her?

"Eww! You're a pig!" She exclaimed, getting up and tossing a pillow at me.

I threw a pillow back at her. "I thought you'd be too mature for pillow fights, Chad," she giggled. Man, and this girl called _me_ bi-polar? Look at her, going from sad to embarrased, to angry, to giggly!

Suddenly Isaac walked through the open door... oops... forgot to close the door.

"Hey... what's going on here?"

"Nothing..." Sonny said, sitting down.

"Beyond nothing," I said, walking over to Isaac.

"Doesn't seem like it to me," he chuckled, looking around at the pillows strewn everywhere, the occasional stray hotwing, the messed up couch.

"Isaac, what do you want?"

"Well, I was wondering, if Sonny wanted to go out with me tomorrow?"

"What?!" Both me and Sonny exclaimed at the same time.

"Well, do you?" Isaac asked, his gaze wandering over to Sonny.

"I don't know..." Sonny started.

"You're not taking Sonny out,"

"Why do you care, Cooper?" he smirked. What was he up to, now?

"Well, for starters, you have a girlfriend, Portlyn?"

"But you wouldn't care if I took Munroe out on a date or not, remember what you told me? You could never like someone from Chuckle City? You don't care about anyone other than yourself? Munroe's just another girl to you,"

"Issac!"

"Chad... is that true? You said that?" Sonny asked, getting up from the couch.

"Sonny! I didn't mean it like that,"

"Then what did you mean it as? Just tell me, did you say it or not? You told me we were friends!"

"I did, but Sonny, you've gotta believe me, I didn't mean it!"

"I get it Cooper, I'm just another Chuckle City freak. Maybe I should move in with Tawni and Portlyn. You know, Isaac, Tawni's staying with Portlyn now, because they get to talk about what a jerk you've been to her, Tawni LOVES gossip and trash talk," She said, her gaze dancing over to Isaac.

"Sonny, just hear me out okay?" I said, grabbing her arm.

"No! I'm leaving, okay?"

"Where could you possibly be going at 1 am?"

"I don't know... a walk! Anywhere you're not!" She said, yanking her arm out of my grasp and storming out of the door.

"Sonny, Wait!" I gave Isaac a dirty look before dashing out of our hotel room and after Sonny.

* * *

**Oooh a kinda cliffy... please review! You guys have been so amazing with everything :D This story couldn't have gotten this far without you... seriously :D**


	13. CDC? Apologizing?

**Sorry for not updating sooner! I just got a teeny bit of writer's block, and I needed a little break from this story and my Titanic story. That's why I started "Condor Studios: All Grown Up". You can check it out if you want :D**

**You know what to do! Read and Review!**

**Luv, Bhavana**

**Anyway, on to me story that me wrote! Lol (Quoting London Tipton :D)**

**BTW, Sorry if this story is a little cliche and too fluffy :D  
**

**

* * *

**

**Sonny's Point of View**

Whoever was watching me right now walking out of my hotel and into the streets of Paris this late at night (or this early in the morning, technically), would call me crazy.

"Sonny!" I turned around and saw Chad running towards me.

I walked faster, more like ran faster, I didn't know where I was going, but I didn't want to see Chad right now.

Before I knew it, I was on the ground. I looked back... guess I tripped on a patch of ice.

A hand reached out to me to help me out... I took it and stood up... looking into a pair of non-sparkly brown eyes.

"Sonny!" I heard Chad behind me.

"Hello Mademoiselle, by any chance, are you lost?"

"Er... I think I should go," I started walking back, and Chad started running faster. This guy grabbed my arm.

"Mais non! Mademoiselle, I can help you!"

"I don't need help!"

"But you're all alone, on a snowy Parisian night- would you like to come up to my place to warm up?" He gestured to an apartment building not too far away.

"Uh..." Chad finally caught up with me.

"She's with me, got it?" he told the guy, and yanked my arm out of his grasp, walking in the direction we came.

"Sonny, what were you thinking?" He asked, me as soon as we were out of earshot of the guy.

"He was just asking if I needed some help," I snapped, still angry at Chad for his earlier outburst with Issac.

"Don't play dumb with me, you know what he was getting at,"

"What do you mean? He only invited me to his apartment to warm up,"

"He was looking at you like-"

"Like a tourist that needed help?"

"No, and you and I both know he was looking at you like he wanted you to spend the night with him at his apartment," He had anger in his eyes.

I sighed, he was probably right.

"You know I'm still mad at you though, right?" I glared at him.

"Really Sonny? Are you Really?" He smiled, putting his arm around me.

I shrugged his arm off. "Don't go using that stupid really, are you really, line on me, and yes, I AM still mad at you- why would you say something like what you told Isaac? I thought we were friends," I told him, walking a little bit further ahead of him.

He caught up with me again. "Stop walking ahead or behind me!" he shouted, frustrated.

"Why?" I giggled, curiously.

"Well, who knows what other creeps you'll run into," He blushed, turning his face away from me.

"Okay, that deserves a hug," I smiled, putting my arms out.

"What are you doing? Chad Dylan Cooper does not hug," he smirked.

"He does now," I wrapped my arms around him.

"Oh okay," He smiled, wrapping his arms around me, too.

"Uh... Chad?"

"Yeah, Sonny?"

"You can let go now,"

"Oh right, sorry," He pulled away, blushing.

"So..." I started, as we crossed the street that led to our Hotel.

"Does this mean you aren't mad at me anymore?" he asked, and I noticed his arm was around me once again.

"Well..."

"Look, I'm sorry about it, okay? Issac was bothering me and I just said that to shut him up, okay? I never meant any of that stuff,"

"Chad Dylan Cooper apologizing?" I joked, walking up to the hotel. The Doorman opened the door for us.

"Haha, very funny," He said, sarcastically.

"Well, I'm sorry too- I think I might have overreacted a bit- I guess I just got used to you being nice, so when your ego returned, it was just a little, well, I don't know, hard to take," I admitted, kind of snuggling into him, as we walked over to the elevators, getting in the _same_ one this time.

We walked into our hotel room.

"I'm so tired..." I exclaimed, as we walked in.

Chad yawned. "Me too,"

"My bed is as hard as a rock," I complained, grinning.

"Ha, mine too, for our spring break vacation, we better get a better hotel, otherwise I'm not going on the trip," He said... I wasn't sure if he was joking or being serious... well, that's Chad for you.

"I'm going to crash on the couch then," I said, making my way over to the couch, when Chad ran in front of me and crashed down on it.

"I'm sleeping on the couch, Sonny,"

"Why should you get the couch? I've got a rock hard bed, too!"

"Well, then we should both sleep on the couch,"

"Both of us?"

"Yeah, Why not?" he said, patting the small space next to him."We've slept here the last two nights,"

"Yeah, guess you're right," I said, getting next to him, as he grabbed one of the blankets off the couch and draped it over us.

"Sweet Dreams, Sonny," he said, groggily.

"Yeah... Sweet Dreams..." I whispered, before slowly drifting to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry if there's a little OOCness- if you think there is, just tell me.**

**You know what to do! Read and Review!**

**~~Bhavana  
**


	14. Grady gets a date that's not his mom :D

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in forever! But here's chapter 14! At chapter 15, I will send a shoutout to everyone who has reviewed :D That should take some time :D**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**Luv, Bhavana  
**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**Chad's Point of View**

I woke up to the sunlight creeping behind the hotel's curtains. It was getting in my eye- and it was getting annoying.

I decided to get up, and I found a note taped to the bathroom mirror.

_Hey Chad! It's Sonny. I taped this note to the mirror because I figured, this would be the first place you'd look in the morning. _She drew a smiley face with it's tongue sticking out.

_But anyway, Tawni, Chastity, Marta, Portlyn, and I, are going shopping, along with this new girl we found at the hotel. She's an English actress here in France on vacation- her name's Carrie. _I rolled my eyes at the note. Why would I care if Sonny met a new friend? Unless she was hot... that would be a whole different story. _So anyway, we're going to be out holiday shopping, pretty much the whole day. If you wanted to come, you could meet us at Le Petit Dejeuner for lunch, at 11:00. Anyway, Cya!_

_~Sonny _then she drew a smiley face with an abnormally huge smile.

I sighed, then started brushing my teeth, contemplating on whether or not to meet up with Sonny and the others. If I just showed up, all the other girls would get giggly and think I liked Sonny or something. I pulled out my iphone and texted all the guys to meet up at _Le Petit Dejeuner_.

**Sonny's Point of View**

"So... guys, it's just us girls, isn't it nice without the guys?" Marta exclaimed, happy it was a girls' day out... now I was feeling guilty for telling Chad he could come if he really wanted to.

We were walking around the streets of Paris, and we spotted plenty of cute boutiques.

"Well, we've got money, a sense of style, curfew isn't until midnight, and 4 people to buy presents for!" Tawni exclaimed. 5 people- that meant each of the girls would be buying something for each other, except for Carrie. We just met her, so we didn't want to make her feel like she had to get us anything.

"What about Carrie?" Chastity asked, smiling at Carrie.

"Oh guys, it's fine. I'm probably just going to buy some presents for my Father, Mum, my sisters, and my friends back home. Thanks for inviting me to come along with you guys, though!" she said, in her all too-cool English accent, grinning.

"Tawni, Portlyn, Marta, Chas, do you think we have to buy presents for the guys?" I asked, confused of whether we were supposed to or not.

They all shrugged. "I don't know, if you want, I guess. Why? thinking of getting something for Chhaaad?" Tawni teased.

I blushed. "Wha- psh, why would I get something for Chad? Are _you_ getting something for Nico?" I smiled, smugly.

Tawni frowned. "Touche,"

"I think we _should_ get presents for the guys, too- they may be rude and obnoxious, but we can't just open presents in front of them and not give them anything to open," Chastity reasoned with us.

"Okay, how about this- we buy presents for the guys if we want, but we have to buy presents for each other. Okay, now, how about we split up into pairs? Chastity and Tawni, Portlyn and Me, Carrie and Sonny?" Marta decided, ending the argument of whether or not we should buy presents for the guys.

"Okay, well let's go! I saw some shoes over there, that definitely need Tawni!" Tawni screamed, grabbing Chastity and running off to the store. Portlyn and Marta walked off as well.

"Shall we?" Carrie asked, grinning.

"How about that store over there?" I asked, gesturing to a nearby boutique.

"Well, then, let's get a move on!" She smiled, taking my hand and running in the direction of the store.

**Chad's Point of View**

"Chad, why do we have to go shopping with the girls?" Isaac whined, as we all met up in the lobby.

"Because I said we had to, and besides, we have to go buy gifts for each other," I told him, as we waited for the valet to come with the limo.

"Are you sure this has nothing to do with your infatuation with Sonny?" Skyler teased. Now Issac, , Nico, and Devon were snickering.

"I am _not_ incapacitated with Sonny!"

"In_fatuated_" Isaac said, correcting me.

"Big difference!" I scoffed. Luckily, the limo pulled up just then.

I couldn't think of anything to do so I pulled out my phone and started texting.

**Chad** _Sonny_

**C: Hey**

_S: hey... er... what do u want?_

**C: What? I can't just text to say hi?**

_S: Okay, fine, hi._

**C: So...**

_S: So..._

**C: Watcha doin?**

_S: Shopping- I've got like 12 shopping bags as of now, trying on clothes, trying on shoes, talking to hot french guys :P_

**C: Hot french guys? Wat? **

_S: Anyway, g2g. Stop texting me :D, Carrie and I are a little busy._

**C: Seriously tho. Hot French Guys? **

_S: Oh, get over it. Anyway, will I see u at Le Petit Dejeuner?_

**C: Yeah, but seriously? French guys?**

_S: Oh whatever, and bye!_

Sonny stopped replying to the texts after that. I reread the texts, noticing how pathetic I must have sounded, texting 'hot french guys' over and over again.

I sighed and put my phone back in my pocket. We finally pulled up to the restaurant.

We climbed out of the limo and waited outside of the restaurant for the girls. I checked the time on my phone- 11:10.

"They're probably still trying on clothes or trying to decide between blue and purple nail polish," Nico snickered.

Mr. Hotwings just sighed, and looked down at his feet. "Hey, Grady, what's wrong? Why're you so down?" Nico asked, nudging him.

"I can't get a girl- that's what. Isaac has- or used to have Portlyn, Skyler has Marta, Devon has Chas, Nico, you have Tawni and Portlyn fighting over you, heck, Zora and Caitlin have boyfriends, Chad has Sonny-"

"Woah, there, psh, what makes you think Sonny and I are together?" I asked, because we weren't even close to together.

Mr. Hotwings raised an eyebrow at me. "You just keep telling yourself that, Chip DramaPants. But still, everyone has someone, and I don't,"

I actually kind of felt a little bad for him, then shook the feeling off, when we saw the girls approach the restaurant, and, among them all, there were probably about 60-something shopping bags, at least.

Chas, Marta, Tawni, Sonny, Carrie, and Portlyn gaped at us. "What are you guys doing here?" They asked, in unison.

Then it occurred to me Sonny might not have actually told them that she invited us- actually me, to come along.

"Well, Sonny invited us," I smirked.

Sonny's face turned to one of embarrassment. "I didn't think you'd actually come," She said, looking down.

"Well, we're here now, anyway," Nico said.

"Well, well, well, what's your name?" Isaac asked, walking up to a new girl- who I assumed was Carrie. She had jet-black hair, olive skin, and she was wearing a light pink lip gloss that complimented her eyeshadow- wait- what am I saying? I've been hanging around these girls too much. I shook my head.

Carrie rolled her eyes and walked over to Mr. Hotwings, who just tripped. She stuck her hand out to help him up. "Thanks- and sorry- I'm a klutz," he said, getting up, and his face turning red.

She smiled. "Don't be sorry- everybody trips, and if it makes you feel any better, I'm probably more of a klutz than you are, anyway," She giggled, flipping her hair.

"So, you want to hear the story of how I created a time machine, but it was really a clock?" He asked, probably just thrilled that a decent-looking girl was talking to him.

Nico clapped his head to his forehead.

Carrie smiled again. "I love comedy! I'd love to hear that story! Then, I could tell you the story of how I put a bird costume on my little sister, and she thought she was an actual bird," she giggled, as he put an arm around her shoulders.

"How about you tell me over coffee and croissants?" He asked, looking down at his feet.

"That sounds great!" and then the two walked away, laughing and grinning- probably forgetting completely about the lunch plans at _Le Petit Dejeuner_.

"Wow..." everyone said in unison, except for Sonny, who was jumping up and down with joy.

"Yay! Grady's finally got a date! With a real girl, that isn't his mom!" She cheered. I chuckled at her over-peppiness.

"So, are we just going to stand outside the restaurant like idiots, or are we going to go inside and eat? I'm starving," I complained.

Sonny rolled her eyes, then smiled. "Come on, let's go, then," She said, grabbing my hand and dragging me inside, giggling.

I looked down at our intertwined hands, then smiled to myself. I had no idea why I was enjoying this, but I was.

* * *

**There's Chapter 14! And Carrie's going to appear in more chapters, too. **

**I'm not sure if I already mentioned this or not, but Carrie's modeled after sonnycentral, since she gave me the idea of giving Grady a foreign girlfriend :D**

**You know what to do, read and review!**

**Luv, Bhavana :D  
**


	15. FINALLY

**OMG it's the fifteenth chapter! Thanks for all the support, guys- you are so awesome!!! :) I'll be giving out shoutouts in the next chapter... to all that have reviewed :)  
**

**~Bhavana**

**

* * *

**

**Chad's Point of View**

The waiter at the restaurant seated all 13 of us; Me, Sonny, Carrie, Mr. Hotwings, Nico, Portlyn, Devon, Chastity, Marta, Skyler, Zorro, Caitie, Issac and Tawni at a huge table.

I had Sonny on my right side, and an Empty seat on the left.

"Er... who's that seat for?" Marta asked.

Carrie smiled. "I'm visiting with my cousin, Noelle- I hope you don't mind if she joins us,"

"Oh, No problem, just wondering," Marta smiled, going back to scanning the menu.

"So... what looks good?" Sonny asked, looking over her menu.

"You," Isaac winked at her.

Sonny blushed and went back to looking at her menu. I glared at Isaac. Honestly, sometimes, he could be as bad as Conroy.

"What's wrong Cooper? Angry that I'm hitting on your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend!" I exclaimed at the same time Sonny shouted "I'm not his girlfriend!"

We looked at each other and quickly turned our attention back to the menus.

"So if she isn't your girlfriend, you won't mind me," A girl with jet-black hair and a tremendous amount of make up on slid down in the seat next to me. "Hello, I'm Carrie's cousin- Noelle, and your future girlfriend," she looked at me suggestively.

I noticed Sonny's jaw clench- aww... she was jealous!

"Noelle!" Carrie frowned at her cousin.

"Oh, lighten up, Carrie- he said himself- he's unattached, right?"

"Actually, we're kind of together..." Sonny said, quietly.

"Oh, I'm sorry- but I recall you two saying you weren't together?"

"Noelle... just leave them alone," Carrie glared at her.

Sonny looked down, dejectedly.

"Aw... don't be sad, Sandy, not all of us can be beautiful- besides, why would he ever want to go out with a flat-haired, flat _chested_, plain Jane, like you?"

"Excuse me," Sonny choked, getting up and turning in the direction of the exit. That last comment got to her. I grabbed her wrist before she could leave.

"LISTEN, Noelle-" I pulled Sonny into my lap, and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Sonny is BEAUTIFUL, without globbing on make up, she's SWEET, she's FUNNY, and... I think she has pretty hair," I smiled at Sonny, who was looking at me with a dazed expression.

"And... I would love to go out with her- any guy would," I smiled, smugly at Noelle, before leaning down and kissing Sonny softly on the lips.

I pulled away, and the restaurant burst into applause- even the waiters. A couple people threw some breadsticks at Noelle, much to her annoyance.

"Ahh! My hair!" she shrieked.

"I think the people who threw those breadsticks at you should know better..." Carrie started.

"Thank you!" Noelle shrieked, still frantically trying to fix her hair. If you ask me, it looked better with the breadsticks in it.

"They should have known better than to throw bread at you without throwing the butter!" Carrie giggled, throwing the little plate full of butter on the table at Noelle.

Sonny pecked me on the cheek, and I leaned down to kiss her again.

"FINALLY!" Everyone- except for Noelle and Isaac, grinned at us. I couldn't agree with them more... _Finally_.

* * *

**Sorry this was a short chapter- I'm going to add more drama, now that Noelle's in the picture... wait for some relationship drama between them :D  
**

**:-) Pretty please review :-)**

**And I'm in a much better mood than when I wrote than angsty-oneshot this morning :D Partly thanks to you guys :)**

**Luv ya! (In a non-weird, non-stalkerish way xD)**

**~Bhavana  
**


	16. Operation: BreakUp Channy: Part 1

**I know you guys probably don't like author's notes, so here's just one quick one before Chapter 16:**

**PLEASE check out my poll on my profile page- I'm really wondering what you guys, as readers, think the priority of my stories should be.  
**

** without further ado, here's chapter 16!**

**~Bhavana

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**~Chapter 16~**

**Sonny's Point of View**

We were in the limo, riding back to hotel, and we dropped Noelle off at her apartment. God, I hated her. I snuggled up to Chad as he put his arm around me. I couldn't be happier... Chad felt the same way about me, as I felt for him?

"So... how does it feel to _finally_ be together, and leave the land of Denial?" Chastity squealed, from the seat behind us.

"Chas, sit down- let Channy have their little flirt-fest," Marta giggled, pulling her best friend back down into her seat.

"Channy?" Chad and I turned around at the same time.

"Yep, Channy! It's your couple name- Marta and I have been working on them for a little while- we decided on Channy, unless you like Sad, Sonhad, Chonny, or Chadson better," Chastity grinned, popping up from her seat with a notepad, on which they had scribbled the couple names on.

"We've also been working on Grady and Carrie's- it's a tie between Garrie and Grarrie," Marta piped up.

"Guys, leave Channy alone- but here's a camera, so you can record any Channy-Action going on," Rick chuckled, tossing Portlyn a camera.

"Rick!" Chad groaned in frustration at his director.

"Come on, Chad, it's not like they left us alone, before, either," I told him.

"True, true," He agreed, resting his head on top of mine.

"So, Sonny, happy Noelle's gone?" Portlyn asked, just as we were getting comfortable.

I frowned at the mention of her name. "Sonny, it's fine- she's not coming back- besides, she lives in France, and we're going to Switzerland tomorrow. Didn't realize you were still so jealous," he smirked, popping the edges of his jacket.

I playfully slapped his arm.

"We're going to Switzerland tomorrow?!" Tawni squealed, sitting up in her seat.

Rick turned around and grinned. "Yep- we decided it'd be a nice surprise for you guys to spend Christmas Eve and Christmas in Switzerland- you're all getting on a plane tomorrow morning,"

"Yum! You know what Switzerland means... Swiss Cheese!" Grady exclaimed, sending Carrie into a fit of giggles.

"So this is our last night in Paris?" Portlyn asked.

"No, we're only going to be in Switzerland for two days- tomorrow and the day after,"

We got to the hotel, and Marshall shot up from his sleep. "Where are we? Huh, are we back in Hollywood?" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Marshall, we're at the Hotel, and Portlyn got some Channy action on camera for you," Rick snickered, climbing out of the limo and handing the camera to Marshall.

I rolled my eyes, and I climbed out behind the others.

"So... where does this leave us?" I asked Chad, as we walked, hand-in-hand, to our hotel room.

"Well, where do you want us to be?"

"I kind of want us... to be an us," I mumbled, shyly.

"Well, then," Chad got down on one knee. "Sonny Munroe, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked, putting lots of un-needed emotion into it, and making it extra dramatic.

I giggled, and shook my head no.

"No?!" He stood up, shocked.

"Just kidding, Chad, I'd love to," I smiled, pecking him on the cheek.

"YES! Got that on camera, too!" Chastity said, popping up from behind a potted plant.

"This'll be great for that new Channy website we're making," Marta giggled, holding the camera delicately, as if it were her entire world.

"Oh Shut up, let's just go to our hotel room, I am TIRED from all that shopping, plus, our flight to Switzerland is at 7 in the morning, so we have to be at the airport at like 5,"

"Why's our flight so early?" Chad whined.

"Apparently, the early morning flights are cheaper than the later afternoon ones,"

"Well you know what? I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, and I'm a Hollywood actor- I can afford a later flight!"

"Remind me again, why I like you?" I joked, dragging him into the elevator.

"Because I'm me?"

"True," I rolled my eyes, and hugged him, happy I could do it without the awkwardness of before.

"So happy we're finally together," Chad grinned, kissing my forehead.

"Me too," I giggled, as his lips grazed mine, before pulling me into a kiss.

**Isaac's Point of View**

"Hey, Man, you wanna play some video games?" Skyler asked, when we walked into our hotel room.

"Uh, no thanks, I'm just going to hit the bed, I'm pretty tired,"

"kay, Man, that's cool," Skyler nodded, then jumped on the couch, flipping the T.V. on.

I went into my bedroom, pulled out my cellphone, and texted Noelle.

_Noelle_** Isaac**

**I: Hey Babe**

_N: What took you forever to text?_

**I: Sorry, there's just people here, everywhere**

_N: Anyway, what's your plan?_

**I: To break them up?**

_N: No, to paint my toenails. OF course to break Chad and Sonny up!_

**I: Nice Attitude. Anyway, what are we supposed to do?**

_N: YOU were supposed to come up with the plan, you idiot!_

**I: I'm just good-looking and I have great hair- I'm not smart!**

_N: Oh whatever, anyway, here's the first plan we're going to try out- I came up with one of my own, in case you didn't make one._

**I: Okay, well what's your plan?**

_N: You guys are going to Switzerland, right?_

**I: Yeah...**

_N: Well, my cousin, Brigitte, lives in Switzerland, and she works in the Ski Resort where you guys are staying- maybe we could make it look like Chad's cheating on her?_

**I: I like where you're going with this, Noelle... beauty and brains...**

_N: Flattery will get you nowhere, Isaac._

"Isaac? Dude? I need to come in and get my toothbrush," Skyler knocked on the door.

**I: Skyler's bothering me- I'll text you tomorrow, so you can give me all the details**

_N: Fine. Good night._

I tossed my phone by my suitcase and I threw the covers over myself, so it looked like I was sleeping. Skyler walked in and got his toothbrush, and he left. I pulled out my phone once again, before falling asleep for real.

**I: Operation: Breakup Channy is now in session.**

_N: Oh you know it is._

_

* * *

_**There's chapter 15! Hope you liked it... Sorry if there wasn't much drama- there will be, once they get to Switzerland :D**

**Anyway, you know what to do, read and review!**

**~Bhavana**

**Oh, and PLEASE PLEASE check out the poll on my profile page- your opinion on which story I should keep my priority is very important, to me :)**

**Thanks again!**


	17. Author's Note

**Sorry I haven't updated anything in _months_, but I promise to get back on track, starting now :) A special thank you to an anonymous reviewer, Danielle Thompson, for your incredibly sweet reviews that just revved me up to start writing again :) I certainly hope you join fanfiction :) I sincerely do hope you join the SWAC FF community, Danielle :)  
**

**Anyway, YES, I'm still alive, and unlike super-geniuses like my friends daseyrocks, AnimalCookie, DrowningxinxSapphire, SparkleInTheSun, TrinityFlower_ofMemories and others, I just can NOT seem to find the time to update or even find any time on Fanfiction since the school year started. I haven't stopped loving SWAC or writing Fanfiction, though- I have a whole half-notebook's full of Chapters of Channy in Paris, oneshots and random drabbles and starts for new stories.**

**As soon as winter break starts, I promise, you'll be seeing more activity from me on this site, and definitely a new chapter of Channy in Paris- even though I hate that story, you all seem to like it...**

**Thanks again- you guys are sometimes the only reason that I write Fanfiction :)  
**

**Luv, Bhavana**

**

* * *

  
**


End file.
